Fairy Tail Academy
by StellarHeaven
Summary: Summary: Lucy was never the popular girl in school, she's the so called 'Nerd' at school. While Natsu, If you're thinking that his the most popular guy in school then you're wrong. Natsu is the so called 'Loser' of the school. What happens when they meet after a hard experience of being bullied at school. Will a new friendship form?...or maybe romance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic so please be nice and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Summary**: Lucy was never the popular girl in school, she's the so called 'Nerd' at school. While Natsu, If you're thinking that his the most popular guy in school then you're wrong. Natsu is the so called 'Loser' of the school. What happens when they meet after a hard experience of being bullied at school. Will a new friendship form?...or maybe romance?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Lucy's POV**  
>My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm currently studying at Fairy Tail Academy. At school, I'm the so called 'nerd', I guess it's because of my big glasses and the clothes I wear. I also like reading and I'm the top student at school.<p>

I think my life would have been better if I wasn't bullied at school. So because of my appearance I'm being bullied at school and my number one fan for enjoying my misery is Lisanna Strauss. She's really beautiful but her personality sucks, that's why I try my best to avoid seeing her as much as possible like now

So I was on my way to class, I really tried to avoid her but I guess luck is really not on my side. I accidentally bump into someone and that someone is Lisanna.

Seriously! of all the people it had to be her

"S-sorry!" I said, my heart is beating really fast now, maybe I should just run. okay I'll just walk away and NOW! When I was already walking away she grab my arm really hard.

"Where do you think your going, you stupid blonde? you just bump into me and you think you could just walk away?" Lisanna said glaring at me. I guess it was a bad idea to just walk away, I think I've made it worse!

I gulp just when it couldn't get any worse her underlings came to her rescue, like I was the one bullying her.

* * *

><p>So after the torture I experience, I'm now in the school rooftop crying my heart out. It really hurts, I got my haired pulled, pushed around and get clawed, no one even bothered to help. My life sucks, I'm already skipping my class and my wounds really hurt but I really don't want to go anywhere.<br>*Sigh* I wish something nice happens to me because I don't think I could take another round of bullying today. I started to feel much better as I watch the scenery from the rooftop, it feels really peaceful and I didn't realize I started singing

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>  
>I was having the worst day of my life, I am currently being chase by the captain of the football team. Stupid..stupid.. Why did I even do THAT in th first place!<br>So after running around the school I decided to hide in the rooftop, I just hope I he doesn't find me there or else I'll be dead.

When I reached the rooftop I close the door and sit againt the door, I was panting really hard it's almost hard to breathe. I didn't realize someone was singing, it was really beautiful, I wonder who is it...

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? sorry if its really short but I'll try to make it longer for the next chapter<strong>

**Also, I want to apologize for any grammar errors, I hope you still enjoyed it**

****Next Chapter will be Natsu's POV on what happened to him****

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I saw a blonde girl sitting down, while singing. Her voice is really angelic. I came closer to her, I made sure to be quiet so I won't freak her out. When I came closer she didn't even notice me, her eyes were close and she look so relax while singing, like she didn't have anything to worry about.

She was wearing glasses but I could see that behind those glasses she actually look nice then her clothes is a loose plain shirt tucked in her long skirt... Maybe if she would fix herself she'd probably look nice... Okay nice is probably an understatement she'll probably look gorgeous.

What I'm I even thinking?! I sound like a creep.

I decided to sit beside her, not too close so I don't interrupt her. If you're thinking how creepy I am, well I don't really care!

_...Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
>Yuuki wo dashite<br>Hazukashigaranaide  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>Utau yo itsumademo<br>Anata ni todokimasu you ni_

She stop singing then as stupid as I am, I suddenly exclaimed "Wow! You were amazing!" I said while grinning at her. The look on her face was priceless, it was really funny. Well actually she looks kinda scared mixed with shock, do I look that bad that she looks scared?

But the next thing she did was not I was hoping for or even expecting, she screamed. I guess I shouldn't be surprise at all, finding a stranger beside you, I think it would be a normal reaction.

I didn't know what to do, if they heard her, the football team might find me and kill me. I place my hands on her mouth, she started to panic more.

"Please please don't scream if they found out I'm here, I'm dead" I begged. She nod slowly and slowly I remove my hands from her mouth. I sigh in relief, then looked at her. She was just staring at me and she kinda looks red I wonder why

**Lucy's POV**

I started to blush after what happened. I didn't know what to do or say, I'm not really good with talking to anyone and also HE HEARD ME SING! I didn't expect anyone to come at the rooftop, all the more a boy.

He had a pink hair, which I think its weird. His hair was combed down so his hair reached just above his eyes. For his clothes he was just wearing a plain shirt, jeans, sneakers and another weird thing about him was that he was wearing a scarf. I didn't realize that I was just staring at him.

He was looking at me curiously, which cause me to blush harder so I avoided his gaze. I can't believe I just stared at him like that. Its actually my first time to be alone with a boy let alone talk to one. Though I really hope to we could be friends, I don't know why, I guess its been really long since I had a friend to talk to. I just hope I get the confidence I need to talk to him like a normal person.*sigh*

**Natsu's POV**

This girl is so weird, she didn't even bother to get mad or even ask me questions like a normal person would do. Though I don't think I'm the right person to be telling someone about being normal.

"Uh... Hi... Sorry about earlier. By the way my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" I said offering her my hand.

She hesitated at first but then shakes my hand

"H-hi my n-name is L-lucy Heartfilia" she said stuttering, like she was scared of me or something.

"Hey, no need to be scarred I don't bite, I'm really sorry about earlier" she just nod while looking down.

*Sigh* I guess I really scarred the crap out of her. We just sit there quietly, when I notice fresh wounds in her arms. I didn't even realize she had a scratch in her face.

"Hey what happened to you? Why are you full of scratches and bruise?!" She just flinched and said nothing. *sigh* I reached down to my pocket to get my handkerchief then gave it to her.

"If you don't want to answer you should at least clean your wounds"  
>"Thanks" she muttered I could see there was a slight smile forming in her lips. I just smiled at her and then everything fell into silence.<p>

"Uhm... Can I ask you something?" She suddenly said. I got really shocked that she started the conversation and she wasn't even stuttering.  
>"Sure, what is it"<p>

"What happened to you? You said earlier if they heard me they'll kill you" she said with a slight tint of pink in her cheeks.

"I-if you don't want to answer, you don't have to"

"Okay, i'll tell you about my wonderful mission"

"Mission?"

"Yeah, I made missions for me to survive this hellish school"

She looked at me with confused face , I guess that didn't make any sense.  
>"Anyway I'll tell you about it, so it started..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I told you that this chapter was supposed to be about what happened to Natsu, but I thought it would be better if I wrote about there meeting first.  
>I'm really sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter.<br>Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! sorry for the long wait, so here's the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Natsu started telling me what happened to him before we met.

"It's been months now since I became the target of the football team, most particularly Laxus their captain. I'm a new student here so I'm not really close to anyone. So anyway just last week, the football team dunked my face in the toilet and..."

"What!" I suddenly shouted without thinking, I can't believe they really do that. Then I realize Natsu was looking at me his face was mixed of amused and confusion.  
>"Sorry about that, please continue" I said blushing for my sudden outburst.<p>

Natsu chuckled and said "Its fine I just... I didn't expect you to be so loud, I guess you really are weird..." and he started laughing  
>I was blushing AGAIN, I wasn't that offended because he didn't said it in a mean way more like a joke kind of way, but still... If I could die of embarrassment I would be dead right this instance.<p>

"You know you should really talk more" Natsu said grinning

If I don't stop blushing, I would really pass-out so I said "Can you please just continue" I muttered

He chuckled and continue with his story "Oh! Right so where was I uhm... Ah! So after the toilet thing I went home, that's when I had enough of their bullying. My roommate/friend/enemy helped me to think of a way for me to survive school that's when we came up of those mission." Finishing his story.  
>I looked at him waiting for him to add more to the story, but nothing came.<p>

"That's it?"

"Yeah?"

"But you didn't even mentioned what you did to the football team?!"

"Oh right hahaha... Well I place this very hot rock in their chair and they sat on it. Everyone laughed at them that's when they got pissed off" he said laughing.

Natsu noticed my non responding to his story, so he looked at me still waiting for me to respond.

"That's it?!"

"Yeah pretty much"

"How stupid is the football team to actually fall for that?"

He looked really amused to my sudden outburst then suddenly realize something

"Hey! Are you saying my idea is stupid"

Oh I didn't realize that, but really it is how could someone fall for that kind of childish trick. Though I think I went out of line.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"Its fine, you really should loosen up you're to serious" Natsu said smiling

I smiled in return, his right I guess this how it feels to have a friend...wait I wonder if he consider me as a friend, can a friend be one-sided? I'm quite sure not. Should O ask him? Or just wait for him to ask me to be his friend? Or should I just leave it at us being acquainted? I had so many questions in mind O didn't realize he was talking to me.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy!"

"Wha-what?"

"I've been talking to you, you weren't even listening" he said pouting, which I think is really cute he looks like a kid.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said tell me about you, I already had my turn, your next tell me what happened to you?"

I don't really want to talk about it but I guess its fine since he did told me what happened to him.

"You know the captain of the cheering squad?"

"Ahh is that the white haired chick? I always see her with Laxus"

"Yeah that 'chick', her name is Lisanna. Well just like you I became her target, I was trying to avoid her today but clearly didn't work"

"Wow I guess we have a lot in common"

"Yeah, I think it sucks. I can't enjoy high school like normal people do because when I try, she's always their to ruin it" I said I didn't realize tears were already falling.  
>Natsu place her hand on my back trying to calm me down.<p>

"Hey, its alright at least now you wouldn't be alone, you now have me. Friend always help each other, right?"

I was shocked to hear what he said, did he just called me his friend? I was just staring at him, and I guess he realized that I looked confused about what he just said.  
>"Oh! Right I forgot to ask you something" he suddenly exclaimed<p>

"What is it?" By now my tears have stopped falling and I started wiping my face. I looked at Natsu waiting for his question, he looked really serious.

"Will you be my nerd friend?" He said grinning. I wasn't expecting that kind of question, he could have just asked me normally, why does he have to say 'nerd'. But I didn't feel a bit offended, I actually felt happy.

I giggled and answered him "Yeah, of course, but Natsu.."

"What?"

"Can you be my loser friend in return"

We both started laughing then he answer "Sure why not I'll be glad to be your 'loser' friend"

We just laugh and talk more about random things. It's really great to have a friend, I all my thoughts about what happened this morning was all gone.

"So Natsu, just exactly how did you became a loser? I've been spending some time with you now, but you don't really struck me as a loser kind of person"

"Wow, I'm flattered that you didn't think of me as a loser. Sorry though you, I can't really say the same to you" he said smirking

I smacked his arms playfully and pout "You don't have to rub it in my face." Then we both laugh, I can't believe I became so comfortable with him in such a short time. I guess this is what it feels when you have a friend, I'm not afraid or nervous to tell him what I feel.

"So anyway about your question on how I was branded as the loser was also because of the Laxus"

"Why? Does he really hate you that much?"

"Well I wouldn't really call it hate, I Just think he enjoys it or something. So anyways it actually started during the first day of school. It was my first day and everything was going well but then during lunch I accidentally trip spilled all my lunch at Laxus. Well he beat me up that day and he declared me as a loser by humiliating me in front of my classes. Worst of all he also spread that I was gay, saying that is the reason why I dyed my hair pink."

"Why did you dyed your hair pink?"

"It's not pink it's SALMON! And I didn't dyed my hair it natural"

"Really?!"

"Yeah really" he answered quite annoyed, he looks kind of pissed too.

I giggled and said "oh don't worry Natsu, I don't mind having a gay friend"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"I'm just joking Natsu, jeez loosen up a little" I said smirking

"Hey! That's my line"

After that we both laugh we didn't realize we missed so many classes today, just this time I don't want to think about it.  
>We left the school building a bit late so we won't get caught by anyone.<p>

Natsu decided to walk me home since he said he live close by.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy, I just remember something"<p>

"What is it?"

"I heard that Fairy Tail will held a contest, a few months from now."

"What kind of contest?"

I wonder where this conversation is going, does he want to join the contest?

"It's a singing contest, are you going to join?"

"No" I answer immediately without having a second thought.

"Why? You were really good, I think you have a chance of even winning the contest!"

*sigh* "Honestly, I don't think I could sing in front of anyone. And I'd rather stay away from attracting to many attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm someone who is in the bottom of the food chain. I can't just climb up to the top. Joining that contest may imply, me wanting to climb up"

"Why are you talking about food are you hungry?"

I laughed at him "But kidding aside, Lucy you shouldn't let other people stop you. You'd be wasting such a great talent if you do"

"But I don't think I could do it"

I know Natsu's right but it's not that easy. I really don't think I have the confidence to do it. We were silent for awhile when...

"I know!"

"What?"

"We can both do the mission I talk to you about!" He exclaimed excitedly

He puts his hand on my shoulder and added "You can just add what you want in my list and we'll help each other out to accomplish it"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah it would be fun!"

I smiled and nodded. We reached my apartment and said our goodbyes. I guess this school year would be different. So many things happened in just one day, maybe this tim, things will go for the better for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? It's my first long chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy lately. I'm really really sorry T_T**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I already left Lucy's apartment, and now I'm on my way back home. Actually I didn't live close by, I live quite opposite her street. But I didn't want her to walk alone and I have a feeling that if I told her that, she'd insist that I go home.

I really like Lucy...but not that kind of like. I like her as a friend...yeah that's right...friend.

"Oi! Flamebrain!" Only one person calls me that, Gray

"Oh, Stripper, its just you" I said nonchalantly,

"What are you doing in this street? Did you get lost or something" Gray said with a smirk on her face

"Yeah right like I'll get lost like you do. I just walked a friend home" I said, not really in the mood to fight with him. Really what's wrong with me? For some reason I really miss Lucy's company, Why?

My thoughts were interrupted by my frienemy.

" Since when did you had any friends?"

"Its friend not friends, and since today"

"Why, was he so desperate to have a friend that he picked you as a friend" he said laughing. Seriously I wanted to punched his face, his really pissing me off right now. He continued laughing his ass off

"You better shut up stripper, you might find my fist in your face" I growled, I didn't realize it.

"Hey calm down, you don't really get mad at something like this, you're being so protective" he said raising his brow with a questioning look. Actually his right, what the hell is wrong with me?!

" don't tell me you like him, are you gay?! If you are I don't think I could stay as your roommate anymore"

" I'm not gay! And why do you assume that my friend is a guy"

"Wait, it's a girl?!"

"Obviously if its not a guy what else could it be"

"I really didn't think you'll actually going to have a friend, all the more a girl. So how did you guys meet?"

I told him what happened today at school and how we became friends. By the time I was finish talking we already reach our apartment. My parents are living abroad for work purposes while gray's parents, well actually just her mom, works outside of magnolia.

"You actually ask her to join you in your so called 'mission'?" He was laughing so hard

"Yeah, what's your problem anyway? I don't really mind her joining"

" Sure you don't but what about her?"

" She already said yes, can you get to the point already I'm hungry" I said getting irritated I don't really know where this conversation is going.

*sigh* "Natsu, do you even have an actual list of 'mission'?"

"Er... Yeah? Its in my mind?"

"What kind of answer is that!, I bet the things in your mind are just another one of your idiotic prank"

"Hey -"

" I'm just saying what do you plan on doing if she actually presented you a proper list?"

His right I didn't even have a list and Lucy might actually expect something. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to think of something by tonight.

" I'm hungry let's just eat first, I'll just think of it later"

"Yeah good luck with that"

* * *

><p>I'm already on my way to school right now. As for last night, I wasn't able to right anything that's actually useful. *sigh*<p>

"Natsu!"

"L-lucy"

I saw Lucy running towards me. What should I tell her about the mission?!

"Hi Natsu" she greeted with a bright smile on her face. I grinned in return, I can't help it she look so happy.

Then she looked at me with a curious expression, her head is slightly tilted, she looks so cute. She's still staring at me, it kind of start to creep me out.

"W-what?"

"Nothing" she said and started walking again While I followed her. I wonder what's wrong with her?

" So Natsu..." Is she going to ask me about the mission?! Please don't, please don't, please don't!...

"What were you doing in that side of the street?"

Huh? What she talking about?...shit I forgot about telling her I live in the same street as her.

"Uhm... I-i was visiting my friend" i sounded kind of nervous I just hope she doesn't caught up to me.

"Who's your friend?"

"Gray" now I sounded confident

"Why would you visit him so early in the morning?" She ask raising her eyebrow at me. Seriously why is she asking so much question?!

" Uhm... I was just went to say hi"

" you woke up early in the morning just to say hi?" I just realize how stupid that sounded

"Y-yeah"

"You lied that you live in the same street as me didn't you" the way she had said it didn't sound like a question.

"How can you even be sure that I'm lying?" I argued, well I know I am but of course I wouldn't admit it.

"It's so obvious, I guess I found out a new thing about you today. You suck at lying" she said smiling

*sigh* " Sorry I didn't mean to lie..."

"Hey you shouldn't be sorry, I should be thanking you for walking me home." After our conversation there was a sudden silence and we just continued walking to school. Just when I thought she wouldn't remember the mission

" Oh! Natsu I've finished writing my mission, take a look" she looks really happy while handing me a piece of paper, I just stared at her.

"Go on look at it I don't mind"

I gulped and slowly I open the paper. I couldn't stop myself I suddenly laugh

"W-what?" She ask. She looked really embarrass, so she suddenly grab the paper from my hand.

"Hey! I wasn't finish reading"

"Yeah right like I'll still let you read it, you keep laughing at me!" She said pouting, she looks really cute.

"Okay I'm sorry, I promise I won't laugh anymore"

"I'll give it back to you, but you have to let me see your missions first"

"..."

"Don't tell me you don't have one"

"Wha-what are you talking about, of course I have one"

"you're lying again!"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you're stuttering. If you're not lying let me see it"

"Okay I don't have one"

There was once again another silence, she didn't talk, then I suddenly heard her giggling then started laughing. I just couldn't help but laugh as well, I know we sounded crazy but oh well..

I stop laughing and said "Sorry about that, I was trying real hard to come up with a list but I couldn't think of anything"

"Nah, its okay."

"Hey do you think you and I could come up with are list? We could do it during our break" she suddenly ask looking really excited. It's a really a good idea.

"Sure!" I said grinning

We arrived at school when someone came in front of us, a girl with short white her and with her was three more girls. I looked at Lucy, she looked kind of scared. That's when it dawned to me who this girls are

"Oh, look who's here the nerd" she said smirking.

"And what do we have here, you found yourself a loser friend"

I just met her but she's already getting on my nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? **

**Gray's first appearance!**

**What do you think Lisanna would do? And what do you think Natsu would do? Well wait for the next chapter**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"And what do we have here, you found yourself a loser friend"

Just when I thought that my day would be better Lisanna had to come and ruin it. I don't know what to do I just froze their afraid that her friends might attack me again or worst what if Natsu decide to stay away from me? Surely Natsu wouldn't want to be another target and a 'friend' of Laxus at that matter. I'm not even sure if Natsu is still with me, since he was at my back I just froze there the moment Lisanna noticed Natsu.

"I think you guys are great for each other, a nerd and a loser" she said while her friends are giggling. Almost every students were now looking at us. Lisanna's attention went to Natsu

"Oh, I remember Laxus talking about dunking your head in the toilet was that true? It was really funny" everyone was laughing I couldn't see what Natsu's reaction is, I just couldn't move but I couldn't take it anymore I'm tired of always being bullied. I can't just stand here and let Natsu be embarrass because of me.

"And he also told me about..."

"Stop! Just stop it already!" I shouted without thinking. Everyone was shocked by my reaction, but I don't care. Lisanna's attention was now back at me and she raised her eyebrow.

"If I don't stop what are you going to do?" She said and then pushed me really hard. I was actually expecting to fall but a strong arms caught me. I looked up and saw it was Natsu and for some reason I couldn't help but blush, I know its not the time for that but I couldn't help it and he was smiling at me. Natsu then focus his attention back to Lisanna, his hands were on my shoulders. I actually feel more nervous with the hands on my shoulder than Lisanna being aggressive. But don't get me wrong, I don't like Natsu that way, it's just that Natsu's still a guy and I've only known him for a day of course i'll feel nervous I'm still a girl.

"Lucy wouldn't do anything..." Natsu answered "...but I'm not sure I won't"

I'm was really shock by Natsu's answer. I looked at him and his face looked really serious, I actually got scared. I could tell by Lisanna and her friends that expression that they also feel the same, though Lisanna try her hard to hide it.

"L-lets go, we might caught there weirdness if we stay here with them"

Everyone who was watching went back to their own business.

"Thank you" I said to Natsu

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you"

We just smiled at each other, but then I remember Natsu's action earlier. I can't help but think, Natsu's eyes were so serious back then scary even, I wouldn't think that he can't fight. But then why would he be bullied if he could fight? Maybe I'm wrong. Whatever, maybe I should just ask him

"Hey Natsu about earlier when you sai-" just when I was about to ask he cut me from continuing

"Lucy will be late for class, come on"

I guess Natsu doesn't want to talk about it. I didn't ask anymore since I respect Natsu's decision maybe somewhere along this friendship we'll be able to talk more about ourselves.

* * *

><p>We had different class so we decided to meet during our break at the rooftop where we first met.<p>

I came to the rooftop and notice Natsu wasn't there yet, so I just sat the same place I was yesterday.

I've been waiting here for 10 minutes already and Natsu's still not here, I wonder if his alright. I was about to go to check on Natsu when the door open.

"Natsu what took you so long?" When he entered I notice his face had a bruise

"W-what happened?!" He continue to walk to where I am and sat down beside me.

"I got punched by Laxus good thing a teacher arrive before he make a second punch. Argh... It hurts" he said holding his left cheek

"Maybe you should go to the clinic"

"Nah... I rather stay here"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I reach for my handkerchief and give it to him

"Thanks"

I couldn't help but smile at this, then Natsu notice and look at me with confusion.

"What? Are you that happy I got punched?"

"What?! No!"

He then chuckled "I was just kidding, but why are you smiling"

"I just remember, don't you think this is awfully similar to what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, though rather than talking about the worst thing that happen to us, lets talk about our mission instead"

"I've been thinking about that, do you think we could raise a pet for our first mission" I said excitingly I always wanted a pet

"You're not serious about that right?" Then he started laughing again which really ticks me off

"I'm serious Natsu!" But he just continue to laugh like a maniac "if you don't stop laughing, you might want to reconsider going to the clinic after I punch your face"

Natsu gulped and stop laughing "Okay but first give me a reason why we need to get a pet for our mission. But seriously you make the most weirdest missions"

I ignored his last comment and think of a reason "Well... Raising a pet can help us get our minds off school or something. Then we could raise it together"

Natsu raise his eyebrow and said "how can we raise it together? Do you plan on living with me?"

I blushed at his comment and said "No you idiot! We could take turns like maybe a week"

"Are you sure about that?"

*sigh* I guess I should think about it first its not that easy to raise a pet. And I don't think I could buy all the necessities a pet need.

"Okay never mind, let's just think of something else"

I notice Natsu frown at my answer "your giving up already?!"

"I just realize how hard it is to raise one and will have to buy a lot of things like food. I don't think I have the money to buy those things"

"Why not ask your parents?"

I stared at him, I guess I never mentioned about my parents.

"I don't have one"

"Sorry"

"They're not dead if that's what your thinking, but that's another story to tell for another day" I smiled sadly, I guess Natsu notice but didn't say a word. We just continue to think about our plan for the mission, but most of it well actually all of it were just stupid. At the end of our break we didn't manage to think of a single mission but still I had fun.

* * *

><p>After our classes, we decided to walk together and talk until we reach our street.<p>

"So I'll be going now see you tomorrow" I said to Natsu

"No, I'll walk you home"

"It's okay Natsu, I've been walking home alone for years now I think I could handle myself" I said smiling "besides Natsu, you sound like a protective boyfriend"

"W-what?!" He was blushing.

"Bye Natsu" I said winking at him

I was on my way home when I decided to come by the store, I guess I didn't notice I was humming since I was really in a good mood. I was on my way to the counter to pay when the guy

"Someone had a good day"

I looked at him, he has a spiky black hair with dark blue eyes. I smiled at him and nodded

"You're new here?" I asked since I've been going to store for a long time now and it's the first time I've seen him. And also I'm trying to improve my social skill.

"Yeah, Just got the job yesterday" our conversation ended with that, I really couldn't think of a respond so I just leave it at that.

When I was about to leave

"Excuse me.." He called out "you forgot something" I check my things if I've left something but I don't think I was missing something.

"I don't think so"

"Yes you did, you forgot to give me your name, I'm Gray by the way" he said smiling at me. I blushed and smiled "Lucy"

Once I reach my apartment I couldn't help but smile, This is the probably first time in years that my day didn't suck. I realize how much I change for the better since yesterday, I just hope it continues.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? **

**please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi Guys! sorry for not updating for so long, because I kept thinking whether to continue this or not. But I'm giving it another chance, so I hope you continue to support my story**

**Also this is the longest chapter I've written so far so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

**Natsu's POV **

I just got home from school, after Lucy had left me standing there blushing there like an idiot. I don't know what's wrong with me, I also can't stop thinking about her, argh!.. Maybe I should keep myself busy, so I can stop thinking about her.

I started surfing the net when I remember about Lucy wanting a pet...wait I shouldn't be thinking about her! Then for some strange reason I actually search for any animal shelter near by and one caught my attention. It was called Extalia, what a weird name...

_*Ring ring* _

"Hello..."

"Natsu, it's me Ur"

"U-ur-san?!"

"Is gray there? I want to tell him I'm coming over tomorrow"

"What?! You're coming tomorrow?!"

"Why do you keep on shouting! I'm not deaf you know!"

I laughed nervously "No, I'm not shouting I'm just...excited to meet you."

"*sigh* so where's Gray?" Shit I can't tell her that Gray is working

"Uhh... His kind of busy at the moment...studying... I'll just tell him later"

"Okay be sure to tell him, knowing you you'll probably forgot about it. bye" I doubt I'll forget about this

"Bye Ur-san"

Shit, shit, shit...I started running to find my phone. I keep calling Gray but his not answering so I just decided to text him. *sigh* thinking so much is making my head hurt, Gray would probably be working late I'll just talk to him tomorrow. I better get some rest.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sound of my stupid alarm, I got up and started to prepare for school. I went of my room and notice Gray was already in the kitchen.<p>

"Morning Flamebrain"

"Hey stripper"

yeah that's how our usual greeting goes, we've known each other for years. Before we would usually fight about the smallest things, but that was before we wreck the whole apartment and we had to pay for all the damages to our landlord, good thing we weren't kicked out.

We were eating breakfast when I feel like I'm forgetting something...

"Hey I feel like I have something important to tell you but I can't really remember. What was it again?"

"Idiot! Why are you asking me and how would I know what's going on with that brain of yours! Oh! Wait you don't have one do you"

"What did you say you stupid stripper!" I said, we started glaring at each other. Well occasionally we still fight but we used to be more violent before... Well enough about the past. I suddenly remember what I was supposed to ask Gray.

"So what do you plan on doing about school?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I froze and started to panic, didn't he received the text?!

"I SEND YOU A TEXT YESTERDAY!"

"Stop shouting you idiot! I wasn't able to read any text because I run out of battery. Why?"

"Your mom's coming to visit today"

"WHAT?!"

"It was nice knowing you Gray, may you rest in peace"

"Shut up you idiot, if she found out I'm not going to school she's going to kill me"

And of course he had said that the moment Ur-san appear from the door. "H-hi U-ur-san" I said, Gray froze from his spot, I kind of feel sad for the guy.

"What did you just say Gray" Ur said while dark aura seems to appear from her.

"..."

"Oh! I have to leave you guys or I'll be late for school, bye!" I said running to the back door. I don't want to risk facing Ur-san's wrath.

"Oi! N-natsu you traitor don't leave me here!" I heard Gray yelled

"Goodluck Gray!" I yelled back and continue to run. I could already here him shouting for mercy.

I continue running until I saw Lucy standing. Is she waiting for me?

"Natsu!" She said waiving.

"Lucy what are you doing here are you waiting for me?" I said smirking, she blushed and looks away.

"N-no I'm not I just... Happen to saw you on my way to school!" Of course I have to make a payback for yesterday's incident I continue to tease her.

"Yeah right, for all I know you just want to stalk me"

"No I'm not!" Her face was already red, until both of us started laughing. I really enjoy being with her.

"Hey Natsu, I thought of a good idea for our first mission"

"Really?"

"Before I tell you both of us have to do it no matter what and we have to accomplish it by the end of the day, deal?" She looks really serious about this

"Uhhh... Sure"

"Our first mission is for us to make at least one friend from our class..." I don't like where this is going "then at the end of the day we have to introduce our 'new found friend' to each other to prove we've actually done the mission"

"I don't like that idea" She frowned and said "why? I thinks it's really good unlike we, not doing anything about that mission of yours"

I cringed she's right since the day we met we haven't done a single thing, it would beat the purpose of the mission if we don't come up with anything.

"Okay, I'll do it, though it would probably be hard for me since most of my classmates are probably worshiping Laxus"

"Well it's the same for me, but surely not all of them are." Yeah she's right there is one person I know, but I'm actually avoiding having any contact with the guy...

"So deal?"She said. She looks so excited, it's also good for us to actually socialize with other people.

"Okay deal, but in one condition"

"What is it?"

"I'll be the one who will decide for our second mission and we have to do it no matter how ridiculous it is"

"Okay, but no pranks"

"Sure~" I actually have a good idea already.

"Also whoever fails to do the mission has to be a slave for a week, deal?"I added

"Okay" she said with determination

We reach the school and started to go to our class. Before we part we breath deeply.

"Goodluck" we both said to each other and continue to our class.

I went to my usual sit and watched my classmates interact with each other. None of them actually be willing to be my friend knowing that Laxus would also target them if they do. All of them are scared of Laxus, except for one, Gajeel Redfox. He is probably the only person in this class that doesn't worship or get scared of Laxus, but i'm avoiding him ever since I first came to do this school.

It's already been half a year now since I transferred from this school and Gajeel recognize me the moment I arrived at this school. That's why I've been avoiding him and luckily he never actually approach me also he rarely comes to class. The teacher came in and everyone settled down

"Good morning class, will be having an activity so pair up with someone" Shit, I don't think anyone would actually pair up with me.

"Does everyone has a pair already?" The teacher saw I was the only one without a partner

"Uhh Natsu maybe you could pair with..." He was cut of by the door opening and just my luck it's Gajeel deciding to go to class.

"Natsu you can pair up with Gajeel instead" he didn't even question him about being late, because even the teacher are scared of him with a the piercings he have and red eyes he looks like he would kill you if you got to his wrong side. Some of my classmate were looking at me, feeling sorry for me while others are enjoying my misery.

So we were asked to answers some question, well actually I'm the only one answering and my head is about to explode while Gajeel is just staring at me and it's starting to piss me off.

"Can you stop staring at me" I glared at him, I really want to punch his face.

"I knew it was you, Dragneel" he said smirking

"What the hell are you talking about?" I just continue to glare

"Can't believe you became so pathetic. You were being bullied so I doubted that it was you, but now I really think it's you. Who else would actually have a pink hair, Salamander"

"Shut up metal face" I hissed

"What happened to you? You look like shit and now your being bullied I can't believe how much you've change since..." I couldn't control myself, I suddenly slam my fist in the table which of course caught everyones attention.

"Is everything okay Natsu?" The teacher ask

"Yeah, I'm fine there was just...a fly hahaha..." I laughed nervously.

"Okay continue your work" said the teacher

"So you don't want anyone to know how you were before"

"Shut up already"

"Don't worry I don't plan on interfere in you life" I was shock by what he said, I'm glad I don't have anything to worry about.

"Thanks" I muttered good thing he already stop

"So are you and that stripper guy still together"

"WHAT THE HECK?! you make it sound like we were dating before!"

"hahaha weren't you? you guys were always together before" he continue to laugh

"shut up! and if your asking if were still FRIENDS we are" I grunted, then I suddenly remembered something

" hey can I ask you a favor?"

He raised his eyebrow and said "what?"

* * *

><p>I can't believe I've asked Gajeel to be my friend, I can feel my pride being crush. After I've asked him he kept laughing at me and in the end he agreed in exchange for his friendship he said I have to buy him lunch for a week, what kind of friend is that?!<p>

Lucy and I decided to meet in front of the school gate. Lucy was already there and I notice a girl with blue hair talking to her. I came closer and notice that Lucy looks kind of red, is she sick? "Hey Lucy!" "N-natsu!" I notice her face grew brighter while the girl beside her was smirking. I wonder what they're talking about.

"Lucy your face is really red, are you sick or something?"

"N-no I-i'm fine"

"Hi my name is Levy, Levy Mcgarden. It's nice to meet you" the bluenette said smiling and offering her hand. I shook her hand and smiled in return

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"Dragneel?... I think I've heard that name before" she said thinking I started to panic, I didn't know what to say, shit! Luckily Gajeel appeared just in time.

"Gajeel! You came right in time this are Lucy and Levy"

"H-hi" both of them said at the same time.

"Gajeel Redfox" he said like he wasn't in the mood for this. After the introduction it was kind of awkward we just stand there.

"..."

"You guys want to eat with us tomorrow, I'll introduce you to my friends" Levy said breaking the silence

"Are you sure?" Lucy said she looks worried, who wouldn't be worried what if Laxus or Lisanna starts harassing them.

"No need to worry Lu-chan, if your thinking about Lisanna she won't be able to even come near us i assure you"

"Okay, then I'm in!"

"Well if Lucy's going then I'll go too, what about you Gajeel?" "

Of course, you still owe me"

"Owe you?" Lucy asked looking confused

"Hahaha that's nothing don't mind him" I said laughed nervously

"I have to go now Lu-chan, its nice to meet all of you, see you tomorrow!" Levy said

"I'll be going to" Gajeel said After we said our goodbye Lucy and I walk together.

We talked about how we manage to talk to anyone, of course I left out the part where I got pissed off at Gajeel and him knowing me from before.

"Bye Natsu"

"I'll walk you home this time"

"Here we go again, seriously you don't have to..." I cut her off and said "it's okay, I can't really go home yet, I don't want to risk being her"

"Her?"

"Oh, you see my friend was caught by his mom today that rather than studying his already working"

"Is that allowed isn't he a minor?"

"Yeah but you know, he still manage to find one"

"But why isn't he going to school?"

"Well he thinks it's just a waste of his time. I wonder what happened to him" we arrived at her apartment

"I hope you luck when you get home, see you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>After I left Lucy I decided to stop by somewhere first before going back home. When I got back home there seems to be no sign of Ur-san. When I entered I notice Gray in the couch looking really exhausted, his eyes closed.<p>

"So, how did it go?"

"It was horrible, I feel really tired and worst part I'm going back to school"

"I think that would have been expected"

"Yeah well I'm going back next week. Oh! And by the way, I'll be attending the same school as you" he said smirking then he looked at me and I could see he looked shock

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? **

**Do you guys want me to write Lucy's POV for this chapter? or should I just continue, if I continue I'll probably still write on how Lucy and Levy met but it would be really brief. So what do you Guys think? **

**Thanks for reading! P****lease review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! here's the new chapter, I updated earlier than I was suppose to because of your reviews. So please continue reviewing my story, thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

It was already Friday, last classes for the week and tomorrow I'll be able to rest. Too much have happened to me in just a week, I gained new friends and later I'll be meeting Levy-chan's friends I'm really excited. Though I still feel uneasy like everything's going too well, I'm afraid something bad would happen.

I was on my way to school, but when I passed by Natsu's street I decide to wait for him. I'm really not sure how I feel about Natsu, this past days I always feel weird that I can't explain. I told Levy-chan about this, I don't know why I suddenly told her about it. She said that maybe I like Natsu and that I should't worry about it bacause she's going to support me. She kept on teasing me about it, that's why I was blushing yesterday. Do I really like Natsu? Maybe it's just because Natsu is my first friend I've ever had, so I feel different? Argh!... I don't know anymore!. My thoughts were interrupted by Natsu.

"Hello! are you still in there...earth to Lucy" Natsu said waiving his hand in front of my face.

"S-sorry, I space out"

"No worries" he grinned. Then I notice his bag looks really full

"What's in your bag? did you brought you whole house with you?" I giggled

"Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny..." he tries to hide his bag from his back

"What's in there why are you hiding it?"

"Stop snooping around Lucy come on will be late for school" he said pushing me from the back

"But I want to see" I whined

"Don't worry you'll get to see it later"

We reach the school gate and before we part Natsu

"Lucy, before we go home can you meet me at the rooftop? don't bring anyone okay?" he said, he looked really serious about it. I don't know why but my heart is beating really fast, I just nodded to him then he grinned and went to his class.

I went to my class and saw Levy talking to someone. Levy is really smart but unlike me, she has many friends and she isn't afraid to stand up for herself. When I was about to enter the room someone bump into me which cause my books to fall, I looked up to see Lisanna smirking.

"Oh! sorry I didn't see you there" She started laughing along with her friends. Everyone was looking at me, then I saw Levy come and help me with my stuff.

"You okay Lu-chan?" she said looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled at her, it wasn't the first time this happened so I'm used to it.

I sat on my sit when the teacher came in, Levy's sit is a bit far from me that's why we never actually talked to each other. Yesterday when I decided to make friend I had a really hard time since Lisanna had the same class as me and everyone didn't want to get involve. I was about to give up on the mission when the teacher decided to pair us up for an activity, that's when Levy came to me and ask if I wanted to be her partner. I was really shock since a lot of people would be willing to pair up with her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Hi! my name is Levy McGarden, do you want to pair up with me?" I was too shock to answer so I just nodded, I didn't know what to say. I saw Lisanna glaring at me that time so I kept quiet because I didn't want her to be involve._

_"Can I be your friend? and don't worry about Lisanna, just ignore her" I guess she notice Lisanna glaring at me, then she added "You really should stand up for yourself, if you continue like this she'll just continue what she's doing to you" I didn't answer her then I heard her sigh._

_"M-my name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. And thanks I'll be glad to be your friend" then I smiled at her we got to really know each other that time. She told me that she wanted to talked to me before but then some of our classmates would always stop her and sometimes she just couldn't find the right timing._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>After the first period Levy came to me<p>

"hey Lu-chan, are you excited to meet my friends later?" she said, she probably looks more excited than I am.

"yeah, hey Levy I have something to tell you it's about Natsu..." I told her about what Natsu told me earlier and how I felt

"Do you think he's going to confess to you?" she said eagerly

"W-what?!, no I-I... don't know" I said blushing

"Well if he said not to bring anyone, then I guess it's really important"

"Yeah probably"

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I'll support you all the way!" which caused me to blush even more

we were on our way to the cafeteria, I haven't gone there for such a long time now, since Lisanna would be there.

"Hey Lu-chan, is Natsu and the guy Gajeel join us today?"

"I think so"

Levy went to a table which was full of most of the student council, Oh I forgot to mention Levy is a student council treasure, which also means she's really popular among the students. that's why I was shock when she actually talked to me and was really nice to me. I only know the student council president because I've heard a lot about her, she's a redhead and really beautiful.

"Hi Guys! this is Lu-chan my friend!" Levy said introducing me to them

"Hi my name is Erza Scarlet, student council president. It's nice to meet you and if anyone is bothering please don't be afraid to ask" I guess the reason why Levy told me that Lisanna wouldn't be able to go near us is because of the student council are here. Levy winked at me when she heard Erza.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez, student council vice president" Jellal had a blue hair and a tatoo in his right eye.

"Hi my name is Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss..." when I heard her lastname I froze, I didn't know what to do. Strauss?! it means she's Lisanna's sister right?! "...you can call me Mira, I'm the student council secretary" she smiled, she's really beautiful and she looks really nice, is she really a Lisanna's sister?

I guess Mira and Levy notice that I froze on the spot they look worried.

"Lu-chan, don't worry Mira is really nice and she won't do anything bad to you I promise"

"Are you one of those people my little sister had bullied? I'm really sorry for her action" she looks really sincere and sad at the same time

"i-it's okay!, I-i'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet all of you" I said, I kind of panic because she looks like she was about to cry.

"She wasn't like that before she used to be very sweet, but ever since our parents divorce it took a really big toll on her and also since she was transferred to another school before, I think it was Sabertooth academy. So anyways when she came back she really changed a lot but I still hope for her to change back from before" after Mira's story everyone was quiet, I kind of feel guilty for some reason. Why is Natsu not here yet? I feel more comfortable if he was here. I guess I didn't notice that I was looking at the door

"Are you waiting for someone Lucy?" Erza asked, then I noticed Levy smirking at me so I started to blush

"I-i'm just waiting for my friend!"

"you're being too defensive Lu-chan"

"It's not like that!"

"oooh! who's the guy?" Mira asked Levy she looks really excited I could almost see sparkles in her eyes.

"It's Lu-chan's first friend and ever since they are always together and also he said to Lu-chan that he wants to meet her at the rooftop where they first met."

"Is he going to confess his love for her?" Mira squeal in excitement while Erza and Jellal were just watching in amusement.

"Stop it you guys!..." I was cut off when I saw Gajeel entered the cafeteria

"Oi Blondie!, have you seen Natsu?" I gulped eventhough I know that Gajeel is Natsu's friend I really feel intimidated by him.

"Gajeel if your here to cause trouble please leave..." Erza warned and glaring at Gajeel, it was really scary and by the looks of it somehow she got Gajeel intimidated by her.

"It's okay Erza, I know him" I smiled then I faced Gajeel "No, I haven't seen him, he was supposed to join us for lunch but he never came"

Gajeel grunted and said "Don't expect him to come, he actually told me that he was busy. I'm actually looking for him because he just run away and he was suppose to teat me lunch today"

"Why?" I was just suppose to ask properly but it came out more of a demand because why would Natsu treat him? is he bullying Natsu?

I guess Gajeel notice this so he said "I'm not bullying him and it's something between us. I'll be leaving then"

I nodded and went back to eating

"Maybe his building up his confidence for later to confess to you" Mira suddenly said then they started yet again about the confession

"Yeah, oh Lu-chan I'm so happy for you"

"stop it already you guys..." Jellal said

"thanks"

but then he added "She's already nervous about the confession" then they started laughing

"stop it already Natsu isn't going to confess!" I said blushing

"The way you said it your hoping he would?" Erza asked smirking

"I-it's nothing like that!" now my face is really red probably as red as Erza's hair, then they started laughing. the conversation lasted until the end of our lunch

* * *

><p>It was already the end of class and I'm getting really nervous because of all the things Levy and the others said to me. I could feel my face starting to get hot from blushing. When I told Levy that I'll be going to the rooftop she kept saying good luck and that I can do it. Same thing happened when I happen to pass by Erza and the others.<p>

When I reached the rooftop I saw Natsu there seating in the place we first met, my heart started to beat really fast. Wait what if he's really going to confess, what would I do or say? I don't think this is a good idea maybe I should just leave and tell him I forgot about meeting him, but then Natsu had already notice me and he grinned

"Hey Lucy!"

"H-hey N-Natsu"

"You okay? your really red and why are you stuttering?"

"Uhmmm... I-I'm f-fine, d-don't worry..." I gulped then added "So what were you going to tell me?" I'm getting really nervous

"Come here I'll show you" Wait show? what the hell is he talking about?

I went near him and saw something in his bag, it was blue and kind of hairy. Then I sat down to take a closer look , I took it from the bag and saw the most adorable kitten I've ever seen

"Ahhh! your so cute!" I squealed

Natsu laughed and said "His name is Happy, I just got him yesterday"

"Hi Happy"

"Aye" wait did he just said 'aye'

"D-did t-the cat just said A-aye?"

"Yeah cool right" the way he said it is like it something really normal

"What made you think to buy a kitten" I ask while playing with Happy

"Didn't you said you wanted to take care of one" I was shock then I looked at him he was grinning

"B-but... h-how?..."

"Don't worry about the food and stuff it's in the bag" he said nonchalantly

"Wait, you can't just give me a pet!"

"I didn't said I was giving it to you, didn't you said before we'll be taking care of it together. So today your going to take him home"

"Thanks Natsu" I hug him then I realize what I did, so I suddenly push away and said "sorry"

"It's okay" I glanced at Natsu and notice that he was blushing, I couldn't help but smile he looks really cute. Wait! What?! Argh! what wrong with me then I started blushing again.

* * *

><p>After Natsu gave me all the things that Happy need I went straight home, but then I realize that I didn't have any food for my dinner. I was too busy playing with Happy I forgot to buy dinner.<p>

"Happy, I'm just going out okay stay here and I'll be back in minute"

"Aye" I can't really get used to this cat saying 'aye', it's really weird

I went out and run to the store then after buying I didn't notice someone was in front of me so I accidentally bump into him

"S-sorry"

"Hey it's you again" I looked at him and then remembered the guy from the store

"Ah your Gray right?"

"Good you still remember, Lucy"

"So why aren't you at the store today"

"Why were you looking for me?" he said smirking

"No, I actually just notice now since your here" I answered bluntly, it's weird that I could talk to him comfortably, I wonder why...

*Sigh* " I won't be coming to work anymore" I notice that he looked really troubled about it

"Well Gray I hope whatever your facing you do your best" I smiled

"thanks"

"Well I'll be going, bye and goodluck!" I smiled and wave at him

"bye" he said waving back

When I got back home Happy was already waiting for me. tomorrow there won't be any classes, so I'm getting excited I'll probably be spending my weekend playing with Happy. I'm so glad nothing bad happened today, Actually a lot of the things that happened today are really great. I gained new friends again, slowly things are starting to change for the better for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another long chapter! So how was it, I hope you guys like it.**

**By the way, Happy looks like when he first hatched from the egg in the anime**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! I'm really really sorry for the late update, I was having a hard time thinking of what would happen in this chapter. So I really hope you guys would like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

When I got home from school Gray was no where in sight. I decided to head to my room and sleep, I already plan to spend my weekend here with my bed. this week has been hell for me, a lot of things have happened first I met Lucy then there's gajeel and levy then Gray...Argh! I think my head is about to explode from all the thinking.

*Sigh* But there is something that is bothering me, actually it's about a certain blonde. After the earlier incident, when she hug him, his heart started to beat really fast. Then he just can't stop thinking about her.

"Why is it getting hot in here?" he muttered to himself, he could feel his face getting hotter. I should just sleep this or else I might go crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>In the afternoon<strong>

I woke up then check the time, it was already 2:35PM. Wow, I didn't expect to sleep that long I went out of my room and saw Gray lying down the couch.

He looked up to me and said "Oh your still alive, I thought you were dead, you weren't even moving when I tried to wake you up"

I just shrugged and yawn and went straight to the kitchen I was so hungry.

"what happened to that weird blue cat you brought yesterday?"

"itch wrid mr fryend" (it's with my friend) I said with food in my mouth

"Why would you give it to that friend of yours?" we've known each other for a long time that he was used with me talking like that.

In just seconds I was done with my food then I answered him "I didn't give it to her, we just decided to take care of Happy together"

Then he laughed, I looked at him in confusion "what?"

"what are you guys doing playing house or something, your the dad and then she's the mom of that blue cat of yours?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I could feel heat rising in my face

"Oh shit, you like the girl don't you" He said accusingly

"I do not!" my face is probably red by now, I face my back at him so he won't see, he'll tease me non-stop if he saw me blushing

"It's so obvious Dragneel, I've known you for so long trust me I could tell" he said smirking

"whatever ice brain I'm going to my room"

"Whatever you say loverboy!"

"Shut up!" then I slam the door

Shit do I like Lucy that way? just then I heard my phone ringing when I looked who's calling it was an unknown number, I answered and waited for someone to speak.

"H-hello? N-natsu?"

"Lucy? is that you?"

"y-yes, s-sorry am I bothering you?"

"No, wait how did you get my number?"

"I got it from Levy"

"How did she know my number?" just then I heard Levy _"shouting I have my sources!" _ Then I heard laughing

"Okay so... What's up Lucy"

"Uhmm... N-natsu are you free today? me, Levy and the others are here in magnolia cafe and we were wondering if you want to come and meet Levy's friends..." then she quickly added "But If your busy it's okay" then before I could answer I heard someone shouting _"What are you talking about Lucy! Make him come!"_

"So... will you come?"

"Yeah sure I'll be right there" I wonder what kind of people Lucy have been spending time with

I quickly change then went out "Hey Gray I'll be out for a while"

"Yeah sure goodluck on your date"

"shut up stripper!"

When I arrive in the cafe I was looking for Lucy, but I couldn't find her then I heard someone calling me

"Natsu! here!" I saw Levy pointed in there table

Just then I saw Lucy her hair was cut a little shorted than normal, then she didn't have her glasses on. Her clothes was different than usual, before she was always wearing long skirts with plain shirt, now she was wearing a white sundress.

"Hey Lucy!" I said grinning

"H-hey N-Natsu" I notice a slight blush in her cheek

"So what's the occassion Lucy, you look different"

Then all of them froze, did I said something wrong?

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY SHE LOOKS DIFFERENT?!" I was shocked by the white haired girl sudden outburst

"CAN YOU EVEN TELL WHAT'S DIFFERENT?!" now it's Levy's turn, both of them were giving of dark auras

"O-of c-course I-I c-can" I gulped they looked like they were going to murder me, I turned to face Lucy, then she blushed "Y-your eyes looks nice without glasses?"

Did I say the right thing? I looked at the red head girl and the blue haired guy who was sitting in the table they were shaking their head disapprovingly, then I looked at the two and they look like they were going to kill me right this instant

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T YOU THINK THAT SHE LOOKS PRETTY TODAY?!" the white haired girl shouted, were probably bothering a lot of customers but they seem to don't care at all. But seriously that was the problem all about?

"But Lucy already looks pretty before" I said with a confuse look

Then I was shocked was again because Levy and the other girl started squealing like crazy while the other two was just smirking. I looked at Lucy and her face was really red

"Hey! Lucy are you okay? are you sick" I said touching her forehead to check if she's sick

she step back and said immediately "N-no! I-i'm fine" for some reason this made the two squeal louder

"ehem..." my attention went to the red head girl "sorry about the two I don't think we were properly introduce, my name is Erza Scarlet"

"Jellal Fernandez" Said the blue haired guy

"Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira and I want to let you know that I would support both of you till the end" said the white haired girl

"Huh?"

"don't mind her Natsu" Lucy said and I noticed the slight blush in her cheek

"O-okay, so I'm Natsu but I think you guys already know that" I decided to leave out my family name since I don't want to risk them recognizing it.

We just talked for a while and got to know more about them, also Mira kept asking about me and Lucy and I could almost see her eyes sparkle every time she ask us questions.

"Natsu, don't you think you also need some make-over?" said Mira smiling, which I find kind of creepy

"Huh? I don't think I need one" I kind of feel nervous in the way she was smiling same with Levy

"Come on Natsu~" said both Levy and Mira but before I could answer they were already dragging me leaving Lucy, erza and jellal

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO!" shit what have I gotten myself into

* * *

><p>*Sigh* were finally done, after Mira and Levy dragged me to different stores and they even had my hair cut, I look like how I used to be before I went to Fairytail, I kind of miss this look. We went back to meet with the others<p>

"We're back!" Levy and Mira shouted "we present to you the new improve Natsu!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" I said

Then i noticed that erza,Jellal and lucy looked shocked at my appearance, do I really look weird before?

"Wow both of you did a great job on Natsu" said Erza

Seriously this is starting to piss me off "I don't look that bad before!"

Then the four of them started laughing "yeah right, keep telling that to yourself" said Levy

Then I notice Lucy was just staring at me

"Hey Lucy are you there" I said waving my hand in front of her

"Huh... yeah I'm fine hahaha" she laughed nervously with a slight tint of blush on her face

Then Levy and Mira started snickering, probably planning something again.

"Lucy Natsu, we'll be leaving you guys already we still have work to do in the student council

"We do?" Ask Jellal

"Yes, Jellal have you forgotten?" Mira said while smiling menacingly at him

"A-ah yeah I forgot about that" he laughed nervously

"Bye you two, see you guys on monday!" Then they left us

"Okay, so shall we leave or do you still want to do something?" I said to Lucy

"I just want to walk for a while" she said smiling

"Sure let's take the long way then"

We started walking, it was really silent but in a nice kind of way. I decided to start a conversation with her

"So... How's Happy?"

She walked passed me then turn to face me smiling, now she was walking backwards.  
>"His great! His so nice but I think his kind of addicted to fish"<p>

I chuckled she was so cute "why do you think that?"

"there's this old fish toy that I have, when he saw it he started playing with it. At first I find it cute but then when I tried taking it he gets mad. Then one time I tried to give him fish, he looks so happy and really adorable" she continued on about happy. Before she barely even say I word when I first saw her but now she's so talkative. I'm glad that she was able to improve in such a short time.

Just then I noticed a car passing and Lucy wasn't looking in the front.

I grabbed Lucy's wrist as fast as I could and pulled her towards me. We stayed there for a while my heart was beating so fast, I was scared that she might get hurt.

Only then that I notice that I was hugging Lucy protectively. I blushed the let her go  
>"S-sorry, are you alright?"<p>

"Y-yeah I'm fine thanks for saving me" she said I notice that her face was really red.  
>Then we started walking again and it was kind of awkward, we didn't said a word to each other until we reach her house.<p>

"Thanks again Natsu for walking with me and Uhm...for saving me"

"No problem Luce!" I said while grinning at her

"Luce?"

"Yeah, it's your nickname from now on I'll be calling you Luce"

She smiled and nodded. for some reason I want to be the only one that will call her that, I want it to be special.

"Bye Luce!"

"Bye Natsu!"

I was about to walk off when Lucy called out

"Natsu!" When I look back I felt her lips on my cheek then she ran back to her house.

I froze and I was blushing, my hands was on the cheek where she kissed. Then I couldn't help but smile as I started to walk back home. I guess I just found the my answer to my earlier question this morning...

.

.

.

.

.

I like Lucy

* * *

><p>When I got home Gray was still in the couch, did he even move since this afternoon?<p>

"Oh you're back" gray said with a bored tone and he wasn't looking at me

"Have you been in that couch since I left?"

"Yeah, since I left work I've been really bored"

"You haven't even left your work for at least a day"

"Shut your mouth already Flame-brain"

Usually that would have cause me to start a fight but I wasn't really in the mood. After the earlier incident with Lucy I kept thinking what I should do, should I make a move? Or should I just continue how we are? I don't want to destroy our friendship if ever I ask her out *sigh* Gray probably notice so he sat up

"Hey are y-" he was cut off when he notice what I look like "woah, you finally had your hair cut, finally"

"What do you mean"

"Seriously you look weird when your hair was long, I just thought you didn't want to look how you were before"

"You should have said sooner! It's probably one of the reason I got bullied in the first place!"

"Don't worry it's probably not the reason, you probably just look stupid and they find you an easy target" he said smirking

That finally cause us to have another fight. I guess I should try to forget for awhile what I realize today, I wonder what would happen on monday when we meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it?**

**Please also read my one-shot titled Fate, I wrote it when I couldn't think of what to write in this chapter XD**

**anyways please leave your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! sorry I haven't updated for so long. I got distracted with so many thing  
><strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

After the earlier incident with Natsu, I went straight to my room.

'I kissed Natsu!' I kept thinking to myself and the image of the incident kept appearing in my mind.

'Lucy calm down it was only in the cheek' I thought to myself but I couldn't help but blush and my heart keeps beating faster.

I decided to try calm myself and sleep for now which was useless, because no matter what I do I kept thinking about it. Since I can't sleep I decided to play with happy for a while but then after sometime, I think he got exhausted with me that he decided to sleep, so I decided to join happy instead of thinking about today's events. I was able to sleep for a short while, when I woke up I heard my phone ringing, when I check who the caller is, it was Levy. Why would she call me so early today?

"Hello"

"Lucy, we'll be coming in your place we'll be there probably in 15 mins."

"Okay...WAIT WHAT!"

"Oh wait make that 10, see you"

"Wait I..." She was already gone

I went to the bathroom and fix myself as fast I could I haven't even fix my room yet.

I finish taking a bath just in time for them to arrive. I actually can't believe I finished in 10 mins but my hair was still wet and my room is still kind of messy.

When I opened the door it was only Levy and Mira

"Hey Lu-chan/Lucy!"

"Hey guys..." I check out whether Erza and Jellal are with them. "Where's Erza and Jellal?"

"They're on a date" said Mira while I could swore I could see her eyes sparkle

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Said Levy

I let them in, then I just realize what Mira said "WAIT THEY'RE DATING?!"

"Huh? Didn't you know? Why did you think they were always together?" Levy said while she and Mira were busy looking around.

"I didn't notice at all... By the way, why are you guys here all of a sudden?"

"Probably because you're so dense and of course were here we want to spent time with you" Levy said

I doubt that's the real reason they're here

"And of course to know what happened yesterday" added Mira who looked really excited

I knew it, they weren't just here to visit. "What would you guys want to know about, we were all together yesterday" I pointed out

"You know that's not want to know, we want to know what happened when you left with Natsu" Levy said.

I blushed remembering again what happened then Levy suddenly shouted "I knew it something did happen!" Then they both start giggling

"I don't know what you're talking about...hey why don't you guys sit down, I'll get some tea then you can play with happy for a while" I tried distracting them in hope for them to forget about their earlier idea

"Awww... Hi happy!" They both said squealing "his so cute!"

'Good job happy' I thought to myself

I went to the kitchen and try to think of an idea on what to say to them, should I just tell them the truth? But then it's embarrassing and by the looks of it Mira and Levy would play match making if they found out.

I went back with the tea and saw them still playing with happy

"Here have some tea"

"Thanks" they both said

The Levy started "so... How was t-" but before she could continue I changed the subject I was just not ready yet.

"So tell me, how did Jellal and Erza became together I'm really curious" and because I don't want them asking about me yet.

"Oh, they've known each other since they were kids and they were neighbors" Mira said "but then Jellal had to leave but then they met again in Fairytail" Levy added.

They continued to tell the story which is actually interesting and I find it really adorable

It turns out Jellal became a delinquent when he transferred school but when she met Erza again he had a change of heart. 'How romantic' I thought to myself he actually change just for her, I hope I could find someone like that, someone that will do anything for me, then I remembered Natsu... Wait why am I thinking about him! Then I think I was blushing good thing the two of them didn't noticed.

"Erza didn't know what to do when Jellal asked her out, she kept stuttering and saying weird things We thought she was going crazy" Levy said then we started laughing

"Good thing everything worked out for them after all that happened" I said

"Well of course and with a little push the got together" Mira said

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Since at first they were taking to slow and kept on denying what they are feeling me and Levy had to help a little" i could see a mischievous smile from both of them.

"O-ohh... Hahaha I see" I laughed nervously I had a bad feeling about this.

"So when do you plan on actually telling us what happened and stop changing the topic Lucy" said Mira smiling so sweet it almost scares me

"What are you talking about I wasn't changing the topic"

"Wow you actually didn't stutter but still you're a bad lier Lu-chan, so tell us what really happened?" Levy said she looks really eager to know

*sigh* "okay so what happened was, after you left he walked me home then he left"

"Seriously Lu-chan tell us already, we saw you and Natsu hugging"

Huh? I never remember Natsu hugging me, then I remember about Natsu saving me then I blush, I looked at them and they were smirking

"How did you guys know about that?! And we weren't hugging Natsu save my life!"

"Yeah we know we were there, but didn't it took time before he actually let you go, you probably enjoyed being in his arm, you didn't even move" both of them were giggling while my face is growing hotter

"So tell us what happened next" said Mira

"Weren't you guys following us I'm sure you know what happened next"

"We already went home after the hug Erza was already threatening us to leave, so what happened?"

I took a deep breath and told them what happened, after that they started squealing

"What did he do? Did he grab you and kiss you in the lips?"

"What?! No, I think he froze, I'm not sure I ran as fast as I could"

"Wow you guys are much slower than Erza and Jellal" Levy said

"Don't worry we'll help you all the way" Mira said

"I don't think I need any help"

"Yeah right, so Levy let's start tomorrow"

They continue to talk about what their plans like I wasn't in the room and they continue to ignore any of my opinions *sigh* I'm already scared of what might happen tomorrow.

"Hey Lu-chan promise us something" Levy and Mira looked at me seriously

"Huh? What is it?"

"Promise us that starting from today you would keep that new look of yours and be confident about it" Mira said

"Don't let other people pull you down, don't even listen to what others tells you because they don't know you like we do" Levy added and they were both smiling at me

I smiled at them and nodded to them. After that we started talking about Levy that Mira thinks that she has a secret crush but in the end we never found out who.

They left really late that day, after they left I spent my time with happy since he'll be going back to Natsu.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I started to get ready for school. I let my hair down then I decided to wear something else rather than a long skirt and a shirt. I pick a simple chiffon dress with collar and a pink belt, the dress ends just above my knees. This dress was one of the dress my mom gave to me that I never wore because I kept thinking about what other people would think and I'm not confident enough to wear it, that's why I always wear long skirt. But now, I don't care what other people think, I want to wear what I like without thinking about what other people would say. I'm really serious about changing my attitude, I want others to see who I really am, though it's easier said than done but I'll do my best.<p>

I took a deep breath and went out to meet with Natsu like always. I was already waiting for Natsu to come, but just then I remembered about the last time I saw Natsu. WAIT WAIT WHAT SHOULD I DO OR EVEN SAY TO HIM?! I started to panic, should I just think that it never happened? or what if it gets awkward between us? I don't want that to happen! Natsu's really important to me, but thinking about that made me blush.

ARGH! what's wrong with me, I have to calm myself, Natsu will be here any minute now. I'm scared of what Natsu might think, what if he doesn't like me? WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING WE'RE FRIENDS!

Just then I saw Natsu running toward me, he was wearing black polo which was untuck and his sleeves were folded up to his elbow, then his wearing a jeans with a chain hanging from his left side. Over-all I think his really hot at the same time cute...WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING ABOUT?! I didn't even noticed that I was staring at him

Then I caught Natsu smirking at me "Luce, you really shouldn't stare at someone like that no matter how good I look"

Then he started laughing, while my face was all red " I wasn't staring at you!" then Started walking to school leaving a laughing Natsu. That was so embarrassing I don't think I could look at him again.

"Hey Luce! I was joking" He said grinning at me

"It wasn't funny" I said pouting at him

He pat my head and smiled at me "Well if it makes you feel better..." he leaned to me and whisper "I think you look beautiful today" Then he started walking again.

It took time before I got into my senses, I was blushing like crazy, was Natsu flirting with me? but that can't be right? I'm probably just getting my hopes up...okay I think I really should stop thinking.

"Luce what's wrong with you? you keep spacing out"

"N-no it's nothing really"

"Okay... Hey I thought about what will do for our second mission"

"Huh? what is it?"

"It's a surprise I'll tell you later"

"hey! That's not fair!"

"Don't worry you'll know later"

When we were almost at the gates of Fairytail it kind of made me really nervous, I almost want to run back home. For some reason Natsu suddenly grab my hand, I looked at him and he only smile at me. Now I'm really nervous but from a different reason, Natsu's holding my hand!

When we reach school people were looking at us, but the way they look was not because they were judging us or something, it was more like they were in shock of what we look.

I could see most of the girls were ogling at Natsu, which I didn't like for some reason, they keep smiling at him. I look at Natsu but he looks like he doesn't even notice.

"Hey Luce, see you later okay I'll meet you after class" then he left

When I reach my locker I saw "Hey Levy-chan"

"Lu-chan! you look so pretty"

"Thanks" then we went to class

"Lu-chan, did you know that we're going to have a new student?"

"really?"

"yeah, I heard it's a guy and that his pretty hot"

"Where did you hear that from? from Mira? I thought you already have a crush on someone?" I could see a small blush from her cheek

"I don't have a crush on anyone! Mira was only teasing"

"Yeah right, your face says otherwise"

"Well your the one to talk, it's so obvious your lack of interested to hear about the new student because your too busy thinking about your Natsu" she said smirking

I blushed, when I was about to say something, the teacher arrive

"save by the teacher~" she said smiling in victory

"Okay class, before we'll be having a new student" then the teacher called him inside

I was shock when I saw who the new students was.

When he enter the room he introduce himself "Hey, my name's Gray Fullbuster"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys like it?**

**please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi Guys! Here's the new chapter! It's my longest chapter so far so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Hey, my name is Gray Fullbuster"

I was shock to see Gray again, guess that was the reason he quit his work. I could see a lot of the girls were ogling at him. Then I saw Levy mouthing something in the lines of 'his hot' then I roll my eyes at her.

"Okay mr. Fullbuster you can sit at...the back beside ms. Heartfilia"

He just glance at me, I don't think he recognized me. From the looks of it he doesn't seem happy to be in school.

"Hey Gray" I whispered so that I won't disturb the class.

He looked at me, I could see that he was shock to also see me "Lucy!"

I face palmed, now they were all looking at us.

"Is something wrong mr. Fullbuster"

"No, everything's great" He smiled at the teacher which made the girls in the class to

Then everyone was back to what they're doing.

"What's with people changing their looks today?"

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"Well there's this friend of mine who also did the same thing, changing his looks I mean. So What's with the new look?"

"I just felt like, I need to change"

"Well you look great" He smiled at me, just then I could feel like someone was glaring at me but I ignore it since I'm kind of used to it.

"Thanks"

"So Lucy would you..." Gray was cut of when the door suddenly opened, it was Lisanna

"It's nice for you to join us ms. Strauss" The teacher said, I was expecting her to answer back but what I didn't expect was her to apologize

"Sorry" even the teacher was shock, but she didn't seem to care, she looks kind of lost I wonder what happened to her. Then I notice a pink tint on her cheek was she blushing?

is she embarrass but that doesn't seem Lisanna at all, for as long as I could remember she doesn't get embarrass that easily.

Levy looked at me and gave me a questioning look but I only shrugged.

"Who's that? Is that a friend of yours?" Gray asked

"What! No, she's one of the most popular girl in school"

"Uhh... What's wrong with that you make it sound like you can't be friends with someone like that" Gray asked in a confused expression. obviously he has no idea of my reputation in this school.

*Sigh* "I'm really not someone people like spending time with" I said with a sad smile

"Well I don't really care about that, so Lucy would you mind showing me around school after class?"

I smile and nodded at him. I'm glad that I manage to gain another friend, but for some odd reason Lisanna kept bothering which it shouldn't since we don't even like each other.

**Natsu's POV**

ARGH! I'm going to be late in class, I'm currently running to go to class because after I left Lucy I had some things to do about our second mission. I wonder hoe Luce would react when she founds out about the mission.

Just then I saw Lisanna going to class, she was busy doing who knows what in her phone that she didn't notice a spilled drink, so she continue walking until she slipped.

Regardless of how much I don't like the girl for what she had done to Lucy, I'm not that evil to just let her fall, so before she could actually hit the ground I caught her.

Her eyes were closed probably waiting for her to fall, When she opened her eyes and I help her up, I was actually waiting for her to probably yell at me for touching her, but she just continued to stare at me.

"you okay?" I asked just to be nice, even though I'm 100% sure she probably won't appreciate it.

She just nodded, obviously she was completely out of it.

"Uhh.. Okay... I'll go now" I run because I don't want to be late in my class, I looked back to see her staring at me while I go. Seriously what's wrong with her.

When I got to class everyone was staring at me which I don't really care, a lot of people have been doing that since I arrived at school, but what's make me more irritated was I saw some of the guy's oggling at Lucy I wanted to punched them at the face but I have to TRY MY HARDEST to stop myself from killing those bastards.

I arrive just in time for the teacher to arrive.

"Woah! salamander, what's with the new look?" Gajeel said

"None of your business" I said seriously whenever I see Gajeel I get pissed off probably because it remind me of my past

"you look exactly how you looked before, so are you planning on going back to your old habits" he said smirking

"I don't plan on going that far, anyways have you seen Gray?"

"Yeah, he looks really pissed when I saw him"

I smirk "Good for him"

"Judging by your expression, you are partly responsible for him getting pissed"

I only shrugged and I tried to listen to the teacher, which I think is pointless because I never understand a single word the teacher said.

After class I decided to go meet up with Lucy and the others.

"Hey Gajeel, you coming for lunch?"

"Yeah of course you still haven't bought me lunch since our deal" he said smirking. I completely forgot about that, I just hope I still have enough money.

When we reach the cafeteria, I saw Levy waving at us, I went to their table and notice Lucy and Jellal was missing.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked

"Aww.. someone already misses his girlfriend" Levy cooed then they started laughing, even Gajeel was laughing

"I-I w-wasn't... I was just curious why she's not here"

"Lucy isn't the only one that's not here" Mira pointed out

I try not to blush, which probably fails miserably, good thing Lucy wasn't here.

"Natsu!" ohh speaking of Lucy here she comes

"Hey Luce!" I grinned

"The two lovebirds finally meet" Levy said, seriously she doesn't stop

"Levy!" shouted Lucy, she looks really embarrass

"Guys, is it okay if someone join us today?" Lucy asked

"Who?" I asked

"It's a new student, I gave him a tour of the campus today that's why I was late" I think I already know who that person is

Just then I saw Gray, then Lucy waved at him.

"Flame-brain!" he said then he grab my colar and glared at me, but I only smirk at him.

"Hey Gray" I said

"Wait you two know each other?" Lucy asked, all of them looked at us with confusion

"Yeah, ice princess here is my roommate"

"Ohhh the friend/enemy/roommate you mentioned" Lucy said

"Yeah" I said smiling at her

"Don't ignore me you hotheaded idiot, you're going to pay for what you did this morning" Gray said while glaring at me.

"Really? Let me see you try" I said, we were already head butting each other.

"Who do you think will win Natsu or Gray?" I heard Levy whisper

"Seriously Levy-chan! Don't you think someone shoud stop them?" Lucy said while looking worried

"Don't worry Lucy, Erza would take care of them" Mira said while smiling. As if on cue Erza decided to intervene.

"Stop it you two, the school doesn't tolerate fighting" Erza said calmly

"What are you going to do about it? Huh?!" Gray said obviously mocking Erza which I think is a bad move.

"I don't think you shoud have said that" I said nervously while slowly backing away, so did the others

"Poor Gray" Levy whispered while we all nodded sympathetically.

Erza is known for her strictness when it comes to rules, but you should watch out more on not agrying her, if you don't have a death wish.

After what happen to Gray, it's all clear to me that we shouldn't mess with her. Gray was now sitting quietly at the our table whie me and Gajeel were laughing at Gray.

"Stop it you two, you're starting to get annoying" Levy said but we didn't listen "Erza can you make them stop" Erza glared at us which cause us to finally stop.

"So Gray how do you find the school so far?" Mira asked

"It's fine" he answered

"How did you and Lucy know each other, from the looks of it you guys known each other before" Levy asked, this question kind of made me want to punch Gray even more, how the hell did they know each other.

"Really?" Mira asked

"Yeah, we were all shock by Gray sudden outburst in class"

"I used to work at a convenient store, that's where I met Lucy" Gray answered

"This is such a coincidence, You two meeting again. Then it turn out you're also Natsu's friend, did you know Lucy was Natsu's first friend?" Levy said.

"Wait, Lucy? You're that girl?" Gray suddenly asked

"What girl?" Lucy asked then everyone was looking at Gray curiously, except for Gajeel who was busy eating.

"Nothing, nevermind" He said then he looked at me and smirk while I glare at him.

"Seriously you two, why does it look like that everytime you two see each other you guys start a fight" Levy asked probably notice me glaring at Gray.

"We've been like this since we first met" I answered

"Really? That's one weird friendship you got there" Levy said

"We're not friends" me and Gray said at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" Both of us said while we glare at each other.

"Are you two fighting again?" Erza said

"N-no, we were just talking right buddy?" Gray said

"Yeah, Of course just talking" I answered while the others sweat drop at our action.

"Gray, what happen to you earlier, why were you so mad at Natsu?" Mira asked

That made Gray remember and glare at me again "This stupid hothead pour a bucket of cold water at me while I was sleeping" Then me and Gajeel started laughing while the others giggle.

"Shut up!" Gray shouted

"Nice one salamander" Gajeel said which made us stop laughing

"Salamander?" Levy asked

"I think I've heard of that name before" Erza said. Shit! Stupid Gajeel if they found out I'm seriously going to kill him.

"Of course, you've heard of it, isn't salamander the lizard thing" I said nervously.

"I know what a salamander is Natsu, but why would Gajeel call you salamander?" Erza asked seriously, obviously she was getting suspicious.

"Calm down Erza, Gray and Natsu have been calling each other nicknames that doesn't really make sense, it's probably the same with Gajeel" Lucy said but it was obvious in her voice that she was scarred of how Erza would react.

But Erza doesn't look like she was giving up that easily. Seriously if they found out I'm going to kill this stupid metalhead. Good thing Jellal arrive just in time.

"Hey guys" he greeted

"Jellal?!" Gray suddenly exclaimed. The others were now looking at Gray.

"You know each other?" Erza asked

"Uhhh..." Gray was sweating nervously he probably realize how idiotic his move was.

"I met him a while ago, when he was looking for his class" Jellal said. Good thing Jellal's smart, they easily accepted his excuse.

We headed back to our classes after lunch, which was probably the worst lunch I've ever had.

**Lucy's POV**  
>After lunch, Levy told me that they have to do something in the student council, so I went ahead to class. Just when I was about to reach mu class I saw Lisanna with 2 of her friends, Angel and Karen. Truth is I never really noticed them that much before because normally Lisanna's the one that makes my life miserable but when they saw only the two was the one who notice me while she just ignored my presence, she was just busy with her locker.<p>

"Look who's here, the stupid blondie" Angel said with a smirk on her face.

"What's with the new look?" Karen said raising her eyebrow

"She probably want to get notice or something, how pathetic" Angel said then both if them started laughing.

I decided to just leave them, but then karen grabbed my arm and push me back.

"Let go of me!" I shouted back

"What? You think your so mighty now? Are you going to fight back" Angel

"I don't want to waste my time with you guys anymore" I said back

Karen was about to slap me when someone stop her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Natsu was holding Karen's wrist to stop her, Karen pulled away her wrist and back away. The two was about to argue with Natsu when we heard Lisanna slam her locker which caught our attention.

"Shut up already both of you, you're making my eardrums hurt"

"B-But Lisanna-"

"If you two plan to stay I don't really care I'm going to class" Lisanna said then she looked at both me and Natsu, before leaving.

"Wait Lisanna!" said both Karen and Angel, then left us.

"okay... That was weird, what's wrong with them?" Natsu said

I just shrugged, I can't help but think about Lisanna, when she looked at Natsu there was something in her eyes, it's not the same as those girls from before when they first saw Natsu, it's more on sadness? longing? I'm not sure or maybe I was just imagining it.

"Luce, you okay?"

"Yeah thanks for helping me" I smiled

"No, I meant are you okay you were just staring, a while ago"

"It's nothing I just taught that it's weird that Lisanna didn't bother to fight..."

"Yeah, I think she's acting weird, when I helped her earlier she just stared at me, she didn't even thank me but then again I think she would most likely to get mad but she didn't"

"What do you mean help her?" I know I sound like a jealous girlfriend but I'm not, I'm not even his girlfriend and I'm not implying that I want to be his girlfriend, and certainly I'm not jealous I'm just curious, that's all.

"Earlier before the start of class I helped her when she almost slipped" Natsu said then he smirked "Why are you asking are you jealous?"

"WHAT! NO I'M NOT" I said while my face was beet red

"Okay okay no need to be so defensive about it" he chuckled

I pout and start to leave him but he suddenly grabbed my risk, I looked back and saw Natsu smiling, If I'm not mistaken there was a slight blush in his cheek. My heart was started beating really fast

"Meet me later after class, I'll meet you in our usual place okay? see you!" Then he left me standing in the hall, my face was really hot and my heart can't stop beating really fast it's making me nervous. What is he going to say that he can't say it here? Is he going to confess? Wait what am I saying of course his not, it's probably the same thing when he asked me to meet Happy or maybe it's about the mission. yeah that's probably it, I shouldn't expect so much, not that I'm expecting anything!

"Lu-chan! What are you standing there for? we'll be late for class" Levy shouted, then I followed her to class I'm having second thoughts whether tell it to her or not, last time I told them they started saying unnecessary things, I think it's better I keep quiet.

While I was in class I can't even focus I think my head was going to explode

"Hey you okay?" Gray asked, he looks worried

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired" Then I start to concentrate in class which I failed to do miserably.

After the class I said goodbye to levy-chan and Gray

"Aren't you going home yet?" Gray asked

"No, I have to meet someone"

"It's probably Natsu" Levy said and I blushed, then I notice Gray, he looked...disappointed? I'm not really sure

"Well be careful on your way home" Said Gray then patted my head then left leaving me and Levy

"do you think there's something wrong with Gray?" I asked Levy

"Lu-chan, you really are dense" she said giggling before I could say anything she said her goodbye and left, I sigh and went out of the room to meet Natsu.

While I was in the walking in the hall to meet natsu I saw a group of people, well specifically the raijinshuu, that's what they call themselves. It's the group of Laxus followers which consisted of Fried, Bixlow and Evergreen. I heard that they are the people you really don't want to mess with and hearing all the stories Natsu told me I think it's better not to be involve with them.

I try my best not to get notice I was looking down hopefully they don't notice me. I'm not even sure if I'm still breathing, I'm so nervous that they might get bored and start to bully me that's the last thing I need right now, I already have Lisanna and her gang to worry about. When I was able to pass them I taught I was safe and I think I started to breath again.

"Hey Blondie" Someone said which I assume is Laxus

My eyes widen when I heard him, I don't think there was any blonde around here unless Laxus is calling himself blondie which would be impossible.

"Hey Laxus is talking to you" Evergreen said

I looked up and saw Laxus coming near me I froze in place, I didn't know what to do.

"You look familiar have I seen you before" Laxus said while the smirking at me. I didn't answer him.

"Hey! Are you deaf?" He said slamming his hand on the locker behind me which shocked and scarred me to death.

"Wait wait, aren't you the Dragneel's girlfriend"

I still didn't talk, I could feel tears are streaming down my face.

"Since you don't want to talk, Let's just have a little fun" Laxus face while his face was inching closer to mine.

_'Natsu'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally finished, I was supposed to update this much earlier but it got erased so I had to re-type it again T_T**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi Guys! Here's the new chapter!**

**This chapter is going to be short, you'll know why when you read it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

I was already at the roof top of the school waiting for Lucy, I getting kind of nervous since I have so many things to tell her

I'll start with something simple first which is to tell her about the mission I chose so she can prepare. Second... I want to tell her about me...about my past, then whatever her reaction be I'll tell her about the third thing.

'What's taking her so long?' I thought to myself, for some reason I don't feel right and something seems to be bothering me I just can't think of what. I decided to go look for Lucy to see whether everything is okay.

When I went down the stairs to the hallway my eyes widen at what I saw, the Raijinshuu standing behind Laxus and in front of Laxus were Lucy. I could see tears pooling down her face, which made my blood boil. Before Laxus could make a move on Lucy my fist was already on his face.

Lucy's POV

'Natsu'

I wanted to call Natsu out but then what could he do and screaming might only make it worst

I just closed my eyes waiting for a miracle to happen, then I heard someone coming closer, when I opened my eyes I saw Natsu, his fist just hit Laxus who was now lying in the floor.

I was shocked at what happened first I never knew Natsu could actually punch, he was always telling me about him being bullied so I thought... Never mind that, what caught my eyes was the way he looks, it was pure anger and his eyes were cold, it scares her.

I looked back at Laxus he was already standing up but he was smirking, while the raijinshuu are on standby ready to attack.

"I didn't think you had it in you, but is that all you can do?"

What shock me was that Natsu also smirk and taunted Laxus "For a big guy you sure fall really fast" this comment made Laxus more piss off than he already is.

Laxus lunged at Natsu but Natsu was able to dodge then he punched Laxus at the face.

I'm not even sure I know this Natsu that was fighting with Laxus. He was already beating up Laxus so Freed and Bixlow join in but he manage to beat them I'm not even sure how he did that.

I can't take it anymore seeing Natsu like this. Even though he manage to beat them, Natsu was pretty beat up as well, there was already blood on the floor.

"Natsu stop!" I shouted I didn't realize I was already crying.

Natsu's POV

I was about to land another punch on Laxus when I heard Lucy, before I could land another punch I stop.

When I heard her voice something snapped inside me only then I realize what I've done. I looked at Lucy and saw that she was already crying, which made me feel more awful than I already felt. I let go off Laxus and backed away.

Evergreen started running towards her friends, asking if they were okay. I was staring at them I didn't think I could move, then I felt Lucy grabbed my wrist and started dragging me, I just followed her.

When we reach the roof top Lucy closed the door, then we sat on the floor, the same spot where we first met. Nobody said a word, I don't know how Lucy felt about what I did I wasn't looking at her... I can't look at her, since I was to blame for what happened. I'm the reason Laxus came to her and I'm the reason she was crying.

"Natsu..." She said softly, I flinched when I heard her talk "are you alright?"

I just nodded to her, still not looking at her.

"I'm s-sorry N-natsu..." Her voice was breaking, that's when I looked at her, she was already sobbing. I was already waiting for her to say that she's sorry and that she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. "And thank you, I was really scared I'm glad you came" She wipe her tears and smile at me.

I was shocked that she could still smile at me after what I did, since Laxus was probably the strongest in this school "You're not scared of me after what I did"

"Why would I be? You saved me from Laxus right?" She said her smile doesn't leave her face, I couldn't help but do the same.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"I have a feeling that Evergreen would be reporting you to the teacher later, what are you going to do" Lucy asked

I sighed and said "I don't know, I just hope it doesn't get to serious"

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll defend you!" Lucy cheered while pumping her fist then we started laughing.

After that we didn't talk for a while until she broke the silence.

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How come you never fought back before? Why did you let them do that to you?"

"Because I deserve it"

Lucy frowned at my answer and continue to ask "What do you mean?"

"I never told you about my past Lucy...I-I did horrible things back then" I was having a hard time telling it to her.

"It's okay Natsu if you don't tell me, but I still think you don't deserve all that. You don't know how much you've helped me Natsu"

"I want to tell you Lucy, about me that's the reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place. It's just that I didn't want you to see me like that..."

"Natsu, you're my best friend I would accept you no matter what, the same way you did for me"

"Thanks Luce"

I took a deep breath and start telling her about me, about my past.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Are you guys excited to know Natsu's past?**

**The next chapter would all be about Natsu so wait for my next update! XD**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Three years ago**

"Natsu! Come down here already! You'll be late for school!" His mom called out. He grunted, it was too early in the morning his mom was already shouting. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom then change to his uniform, it was a white blazer with the logo of Sabertooth Academy and black pants and of course it wouldn't be complete without his favorite scarf. After he was done he went down to eat breakfast.

"Morning" Natsu muttered

"Morning nii-san!" A small girl with blue hair greeted with a smile.

"Morning Wendy" he patted her head and smiled at her. He had a soft spot for her little sister he'd do anything to protect her.

"Hurry up you two or you'll be late"

Natsu grabbed a piece of bread "I'll be going"

"Nii-san! Wait for me" wendy said finishing her breakfast and running out to follow her brother

"Be careful you two! And Natsu try to avoid anymore fights!" She sighed when they were already out. She's really worried about Natsu, since their father started working late his barely even at home and always away for business trips, Natsu started rebelling and getting caught up with a lot of fights, she's really getting worried about him

"Ne nii-san,... Uh never mind"

Natsu looked at her sister "what is it Wendy?"

Wendy shakes her head "It's nothing" Natsu looked at her sister then shrugged

Once they were at school they went to their designated classes "see you later Wendy" Natsu said patting her head

Natsu was on his way to class when someone bump him

"Watch wh..." The guy was about to say but was cut off by Natsu, he grabbed his collar and glared at the poor guy

"What were you going to say shithead?"

"S-sorry!" Then Natsu throw the guy to the floor then the poor guy try his hard to stand up and run.

"Oi flamebrain, stop being such an ass"

"I'll stop once they stop looking like one"

Gray just shakes his head and went to his class. Once they were near the door some girl was blocking.

"Hey get out of the way" Natsu said while glaring at the girl

"S-sorry" the girl was really scared she looked like she was going to cry.

The two entered the room and everyone was quiet "seriously Natsu, even girls?" Gray said Natsu just shrugged and sit in

"Give it up already Gray, you should be used to Natsu's behavior" a blue haired guy said

"Jellal's right, so stop bothering me already" Natsu said waving off Gray

Gray just rolled his eyes "whatever"

When the teacher arrived Natsu just drifted off to sleep until it was already time for lunch. The three went to the cafeteria while almost all students try to get out of their way.

"Hey guys!" A ginger haired guy shouted to them

"Hey Loki, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked

"I study here you know" Loke sweat dropped at Natsu's question

They looked for a table and saw that a girl was sitting in their usual sit.

"Hey get out off there that's our table"

"Huh?" The girl looked at them in confusion while she noticed that everyone was looking at her with pity.

"Are you deaf or what?" Natsu said already loosing his patience

"Natsu calm down she's just new here" Loke whispered

"Like I care" he slam his fist in the table and glared at the girl "Are you going or not"

The girl was already crying then she ran out of the cafeteria. "That's a nice welcoming" Loki muttered

"Gray aren't you going to start nagging Natsu again" Jellal ask smirking

"Nah I don't think anything I say goes to that head of his"

"Are you looking for a fight ice princess"

"What if I am what are you going to do flamebrain"

After they started insulting each other they started to fighting then students started to back away since they know how violent they are, and they don't want to get caught up in it.

After lunch they started class again and Natsu did the same thing he did earlier... Sleep.

After class the four of them were about to leave school when they saw students crowding in the front gate. Outside the school gates were four boys from the phantom academy.

"Hey metalhead, are you here to get beat up again" Natsu said smirking

"In your dreams, i'll make sure I beat you this time salamander" Gajeel said glaring at the four boys while they were only smirking at them.

Natsu and his gang are known for their violence and usually start a fight with other schools, one of them is the phantom. In their school they're known as the dragon slayers, and Natsu their leader became to be known as Salamander.

A fight broke loose in front off the school while the students watch, some of them were of course cheering for Natsu and the others since they still a Sabers regardless of how they act.

Natsu and the others yet again beat up the phantoms "Seriously metalhead, that's all you got" then after that they left.

"Hey Natsu, aren't you going to pick up your little sis?" Gray asked

Natsu suddenly froze "Shit! I forgot!"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" natsu shouted going back to his school.

"Seriously that guy never change" Gray said while the two just nodded.

When he was near Sabertooth Natsu saw a group of five boys ganging up a girl from his school.

"Come with us already, stop playing hard to get" one of them said smirking, then he grabbed the girl's wrist.

"L-let go please!" The girl whimpered

"Hey shitheads! Let go her go" Natsu said

The five glared at him "you've got guts talking like that, you think you can stand a chance against us?" The guy who was holding the girl.

"We'll deal with him midnight, this will be a piece of cake" one guy with a scar on his right eye said.

"Take it easy for him Cobra you don't want him to start crying" midnight said

Natsu smirked "well this will be fun, i'll make you eat those words"

The four started to attack at the same time, but Natsu was able to dodge and send a punch. Natsu managed to finish the four off them but he also took some strong hits from the guy named Cobra.

Natsu wipes the blood from his face then smirk "Is that all you guys can do?"

Midnight let go of the girl and start to attack Natsu. Natsu received some strong blows but he still manage to beat midnight. He was already super exhausted from all the fightings he had.

"Shit" he muttered he was already panting. He looked at the girl who was already sitting in the ground, she looked really scared and tears kept pooling down from her cheeks.

Natsu realize that it was the same girl earlier from the cafeteria, also just an hour after the cafeteria incident he also saw her being bullied by some students, but they stopped when they saw Natsu glaring at them.

Natsu glared at the girl and said "For your first day you've already cause so much trouble. Stop being such a stupid weakling if you don't want other picking on you!" The girl flinched at what Natsu said and just started crying.

Natsu noticed that it was already late and he still haven't pick up Wendy "shit" he muttered he was about to leave when he remember the girl "Will you be okay?" Natsu asked, the girl nodded then he left her.

When he reached the school he saw his sister outside the school waiting and she was already crying.

"Wendy!" He shouted worried about her sister

"Nii-san! What took you so long! I was really scared alone here!" Wendy shouted to his brother and continue crying.

He hugged his sister and try to calm her down and he kept saying sorry to her. Once she had calm down he decided to give her a piggyback ride on their way home.

"Ne nii-san, were you on a fight again"

"No"

"Mom said not to fight anymore" Wendy said hitting his head.

"Ouch! Didn't I said no!"

"Yeah but then your obviously lying, your face is full of bruise"

"Then why did you ask!" Wendy hit his head again

"Stop hitting me already!" Wendy started laughing then Natsu joined in.

"Nii-san are you made at our dad?" Wendy asked quietly

Natsu shocked at Wendy's sudden question "why?"

"Since he started being busy, you've changed so much, back then you were always trying to protect the people around you, always grinning at everyone, and making other people around you laugh but now you always start a fight, glaring at everyone and insulting them. Why?" Wendy was already crying again.

"I want the old Nii-san back! Please please! I don't want to see you always sad and angry I want to see you be happy again" Wendy kept on crying

"Stop crying Wendy, I'm not mad at dad it's just that..." He hesitated a little but continued "since I was a kid he was always there and he taught me a lot of things I know now. Then suddenly everything just stop, his barely home, it's like he doesn't live in our house anymore. Whenever his at home I don't even want to get close to him or talk to him too much because he would be leaving again soon for another business trip. I guess everything I felt piled up that I always get angry or irritated over little things, I'm sorry Wendy"

"You don't have to apologize Nii-san, I'm glad you actually told me how you feel, how do you feel now nii-san?" Wendy asked smiling

"I actually feel much better, thanks Wendy" He said smiling while he continue to walk

"You're really getting heavy Wendy, you should try to loose weight" Natsu commented

"I'm not fat!" Hitting his brother's head they started laughing again

"Nii-san promise me that you'll avoid fighting from now on, okay"

"Okay"

"Pinky swear!"

"Your so childish" but he still did it

* * *

><p>It's been five days since Natsu made that promise to Wendy and his been trying to avoid fights as much as possible, students of sabertooth were actually surprise that he didn't glare at the people in his way or start a fight, even his friends noticed it.<p>

Everything was going well until one event that day. Natsu and his gang were already going home.

"See you guys, I still need to wait for Wendy"

"What did you do to Natsu?! Who are you?!" Loki said while the others laugh

"Ha-ha, funny, shut up already Loki before I beat you up"

After that they left, Natsu went to the usual place they meet, he was expecting to see Wendy waiting there but she was no where to be found, but then he notice her bag in the ground he picked it up and saw a paper fall from it. He picked it up and his eyes widen when he read it.

'Look for an abandon house, you'll see us there don't bring anyone if you don't want the little girl to get hurt'

Natsu started running and looking for an abandon house but his been running for so long he can't find it, he was already panting from exhaustion, but he continue looking. When he finally found an abandon house he saw that there were light inside so assumed that it was the place Wendy is being held.

Anger started boiling inside of him, he won't ever forgive anyone that would harm her sister.

The house looks really old and ready to collapse. He run to the front door and kicked the door open.

"Where's Wendy!" He growled then he noticed that the people that took His sister were the one he beat up

"Calm down pinky" midnight said smirking at him

"Let my sister go! I'm already here!" Natsu said glaring at midnight

Someone hit Natsu at the back, he felt to his knees then two guys grabbed his arms and one of the grabbed his hair to make him look straight.

"Not so strong now are we" Cobra said, he was the one of the people who grabbed his arm and forcing Natsu on his knees.

"I'll make you regret messing with us" midnight said and he was now glaring at Natsu.

"I'll make you regret even been born" Natsu hissed

Midnight came near to Natsu and started punching him. Natsu started spitting blood but he only smirk.

"You're such a coward you can't even fight fair" Midnight glared at him and hit Natsu again.

Natsu had already loose his patient, he hit his head on midnight, he took his chance when the two that was holding him got distracted then once he was free he started fighting back, letting all his anger out.

While they were fighting one of the lamp got hit by accident,since the house was made of wood the it started a flame and easily spread through the house but Natsu didn't care, he needs to get her sister first. He managed to beat them but two of them already run out, he too midnight by his collar and glared at him.

"Where's Wendy!" he said tightening his hold on midnight. Midnight was already struggling to breathe because of Natsu's hold and because the fire had gotten bigger and there were too much smoke.

"Sh-she's a-at the s-second fl-floor" midnight said having a hard time speaking. Before letting go he punched Midnight knocking him out.

He run as fast as he could to get Wendy but it was already getting hard to see from all the heat and smoke and the house was already collapsing

"Wendy!" he shouted coughing because of the smoke. He started kicking the doors until he found his sister lying in the floor, her hands were tied up and she had already pass out. He immediately run to help her sister he started calling her name but she wasn't waking up.

He decide to get out of the house first before it completely collapse. He started running but it became much harder to get out because the flames had spread to much and his already having a hard time breathing. He made sure that Wendy is safe in his arms when he started running, he could feel his skin burning but he continue to run until they were able to get out of the house. He collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness.

'Wendy'

* * *

><p>When he woke up he could smell...disinfectant? Where was he? His body really hurts and it felt really hard to breathe. He opened his eyes slowly, he suddenly felt dizzy but then he remembered what happened he scrambled to his feet and started shouting.<p>

"Wendy! Wendy!"

"Sir calm down" one of the nurse said trying to stop him from causing a ruckus in the hospital.

"Where's Wendy?!"

"Natsu, Calm down" his voice was calm but Natsu noticed a hint of sadness in his voice.

He looked at the man "dad, where's Wendy?" The looked on his face was mixed with worry and at the same time scared of what might have happened to his sister.

"Follow me, your mom is really worried about you" Natsu followed quietly but he can't shake the feeling that somethings not right.

His father was the first one to enter the room "Igneel, how's Natsu?" Worry was evident in her voice

Natsu slowly enter the room and saw his mother, her eyes were red from crying, when she saw Natsu she hugged her son and started crying.

"Natsu, Wendy... Sh-she..." She wasn't able to continue from crying. Igneel took Grandine, while Natsu was staring at his sister who was laying in the hospital bed and her skin was pale.

Natsu kneel down beside the hospital bed and held his sisters hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked quietly

"She's in a coma, the doctor said that she inhaled too much smoke and that she's lucky she survived. We don't know when she'll wake up"

When Natsu heard it, he run out of the room. Igneel followed him and he saw him just outside of the room.

He started punching the wall and Igneel stopped him "It was my fault" he heard Natsu whispered he was already crying "I'm sorry Wendy"

"Stop it Natsu, it wasn't your fault!"

"If I hadn't fought those guys before Wendy wouldn't be in those condition!"

"I'm sorry Natsu" Natsu's eyes widen when he heard what his father said.

"I was the reason you are acting like this, right? I know it Natsu, every time I go home you always ignored me. I'm really sorry, don't blame yourself with anything that happened, it's not your fault I'm really to blame to blame with all of this" he hugged his son "and Wendy wouldn't want you to be like this she would want you to be brave... For her" Natsu had already calmed down and nodded at what his father said.

Natsu went back to Wendy's room and decided to watch her for the night, they agreed and thought it would be a good idea for him.

When Natsu was already alone, he decided to get something to eat, he was already really hungry. While walking, something caught his attention in the television, it was the news about the fire, he turned pale when he heard what the reporter said

"... One was found dead, and was identified as Midnight while the other was a little girl named Wendy Dragneel, who is currently in the hospital. The police have yet to release what happened in the fire..."

Natsu had froze on his place he couldn't believe what he heard, someone died, and it was because of him.

Weeks had passed since the incident, Natsu's parents have tried their best to avoid Natsu from reporters and for him to know what happened in the incident, knowing Natsu isn't a fan of watching any news they thought that they were successful, specially know that they were already moving somewhere far.

They weren't aware that Natsu already knew what happened and that the guilt he felt was slowly eating him inside, but he stayed quiet about it. He haven't been to school since the incident and his friends have been trying to reach him but he never answered them and he wasn't in the mood to see any of them.

The Dragneel's were now on there way to Crocus far from Magnolia. Wendy was transferred to a better facility in Crocus. Natsu continued his study there as well but he was never the same he was always quiet and never smiled again.

**Two years after**

Years have passed when Natsu decided to go back to Magnolia, of course his parents disagreed with his decision but he managed to change their minds. He bump into Gray later on, then when he attended Fairytail he got to meet Jellal again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"Until now, Wendy hasn't woken up yet, and no matter what I do I can never forgive myself for what happened" Natsu said he was looking at the ground, his eyes were filled of sadness. I can't believe he was saying that, after 3 years.

"It wasn't your fault Natsu!" Natsu was shocked at my sudden outburst he was now staring at me "How can you not see it! You saved that girl's life, Natsu! Do you think you're conscience would allow to just leave that girl alone? I know that whoever that girl is, she's really thankful for what you did"

I saw a small smile forming in his lips "thanks Luce"

"No problem Natsu, that's what friends are for" I said smiling at him "Natsu, I may not know your sister but I'm sure that she wouldn't want to see you being beat up by some arrogant bastard like Laxus" Natsu just nodded and smile.

After that we decided to go home, Natsu was quiet all through our walk, I don't know whether anything I said helped him but I hope it did, I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 3,000+ words! this is my longest chapter so I hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

**So who do you think is the girl that Natsu had saved before? ;)**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late! I've been really busy with school. Anyway here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it.**

**Warning! Hint of GraLu and a jealous Natsu :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I was now on my way to school, I can't help but worry about Natsu though whether his alright or his feeling much worst for remembering what happened, I can't even do anything to help him.

I decided to stop where we always meet before going to school but rather than seeing Natsu he wasn't the one standing there waiting it was Gray.

When he notices me coming he smiled and waves his hand.

"Hi Gray" I said smiling at him then my eyes try to find someone else.

"Natsu won't be coming if you're looking for him"

"Huh, why?" I asked worriedly

"Don't worry about it he'll be fine... So do you plan to go to school or not"

"We'll be late!" I panicked then started running Gray chuckled and followed me

When we reach school, we went straight to class just in time for the teacher to arrive, that was close I thought I was going to be late.

During class I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. I wonder why Natsu didn't come to class, is it because of what happened yesterday, why am I even asking that of course it is. I just hope I could do something for Natsu.

I didn't notice that the class had already ended

"Hey Lu-chan, are you okay? I've been calling you but you wouldn't answer" levy said pouting while Gray stood behind her waiting for us

"Sorry Levy-chan, I'm fine just thinking about something" I smiled and then the three of us went to the cafeteria.

"It's weird usually Natsu would already be here the moment you left class, but I don't see him anywhere" Levy said

"He didn't go to school today" I said nonchalantly like it doesn't bother me, but it really did.

"Ohhh... So that's why!" Levy said smiling to herself

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing" she said giggling

I looked at her in confusion. I notice that Gray was really quiet, I wonder what's wrong with him.

When we arrive at the cafeteria, everyone was already there and all of them asked me the same thing 'where's Natsu' and 'why he didn't go to class today'. I know that Natsu and I are close but why are they asking me? Not his roommate?

After our lunch, we were about to go back to class when Jellal called me.

"Lucy can I talk to you first, alone?"

"Yeah sure" I said I wonder what is this about. The others went back to their classes.

"I heard about what happened yesterday, Evergreen reported it after the incident"

"It wasn't Natsu's fault!" I was getting worried

Jellal looked surprise about my sudden outburst then smiled "Don't worry, i'll make sure we find out what really happened, the principal would probably call him to ask his side of the story"

I sigh in relief "if there's anything I can do to help just tell me" i said smiling and jellal nodded then he asked me

"Did Natsu told you about what happened in the past?" I nodded

"You know it's really rare for him to tell what happened back then, even with us he doesn't want to talk about it" then Jellal smiled "I guess you're really special to him"

I blushed "W-wha-"

"You'll be late for class Lucy" cutting me off then he smiled and went to his class

I sigh then went to my class, for some reason I couldn't help but smile that time.

After class, I was already on my way home, I couldn't help but miss Natsu usually we would walk home together, I guess it'll just me today.

I was just about to leave school when someone called me

"Lucy!"

"Oh hey Mira"

"You're going home already, sorry for bothering you"

"No it's alright, what do you need Mira"

"I just forgot to remind you about tomorrow, be sure to bring all the things you need like the music you're going to use and if you want you can even bring a costume if you want"

Huh? What is she talking about?! "Uhh Mira...I don't really get what you're saying"

Mira looked at me in confusion "didn't Natsu told you?"

"I don't think he mentioned anything to me" I try to keep my composure but I was already panicking because I have bad feeling about this.

"Do you know about the singing contest that the school we'll conduct two months from now?"

"Y-yes" Natsu mentioned that when we first met!

"I'm the one organizing the event and yesterday was the sign up for the audition. After the audition we'll pick 10 candidates and from there they would be competing with each other"

"Okay... What does this have to do with me?"

Mira smiled widely "you'll be auditioning tomorrow!"

"What!? I never signed up for that!"

"Yeah I know but Natsu did, he told me he was going to tell it to you yesterday, I guess he forgot" I was just staring at Mira's smiling face, I'm too shock to say anything "anyway, good luck Lucy!" Then she left.

You've got to be kidding me! I can't do it! Argh! Natsu! You're lucky you're not here today!

I try to calm myself first before finally leaving school. I can't believe Natsu signed me up in a singing contest.

"Lucy...Lucy!"

"Huh? What?"

"Geez Lucy I've been calling, you've been spacing out a lot today" Gray said

"Sorry, something just suddenly happened today I don't even want thing about it" I said sighing

"Hey, do... You want to stop for some ice cream first before you go home?" He said hesitating a little.

"If you would pay for it then sure" i said grinning

He chuckled then nodded. I ordered strawberry flavored ice cream while Gray ordered mint. We sat on a nearby bench and ate in silence

"So Gray how's school so far" i said breaking the silence

"It's fine"

"Eh? That's all you have to say" I said pouting then I heard him chuckle

"What do you want me to say? I find it pretty boring"

"How come? You know I heard your one of the most popular guy now in school"

"Oh, Really?" He said though it's obvious he doesn't really care.

"There's also Jellal and Natsu"

"What? Flamebrain is now popular?"

"Yeah, you didn't expect that did you?" I said giggling at his reaction, Natsu being popular was something kind of unexpected. I actually noticed it when girls started staring at him and always smiling at him, seriously back then they don't even notice him.

"No, Seriously people in that school are really weird, did you know sometimes I feel like someone's following me every day at school"

"Maybe a secret admirer, since you're so popular and all" I said mockingly

"Yeah right, more like a stalker" then we laugh

Once we were done eating Gray offered to walk me home.

"Ne Gray, have you ever met Natsu's little sister?"

"Yeah, Wendy she's really nice and smart total opposite of his brother. Natsu acted more like a child than his sister" he said

"So what happened to your 'gang' then?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just curious, I remember Natsu telling me that there were 4 of you guys, what happened to the other one?"

"After what happened, we never heard from one another until now, except for Loki, we never saw him again"

"Ohh..."

"Hey Lucy, do you like Natsu?" He suddenly asked

"W-what?! W-well of course I do his my friend after all" I said trying to hide my blush

"I didn't mean it like that, do you like him more than a friend?"

I hesistated a little "Y-yes" I muttered

I heard him sigh then what he said next shocked me "then I guess I wouldn't stand a chance"

"W-What?" My face was probably bright red now, Gray likes me?!

"Were already here, see you tomorrow then" I was too shock to even say anything but he just smiled and then whispered to me "goodluck with flamebrain, and if you ever you change your mind I'll be just here"

He winked at me and left, I could feel my face going really hot, I wasn't even expecting Gray to say that!

After that I spend my time playing with happy to at least get my mind off everything that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

The whole day I spent my time thinking about the incident that happened before. Maybe it's time I face it and stop running away from it. I sigh and went to the kitchen to eat, all that thinking got me hungry.

While eating, I heard Gray came inside.

"Hey stripper, why did you just arrive now, didn't school end a few hours ago"

"What are you my mom?" He answered he looks really pissed, what the hell's wrong with him.

"Sheesh I was just asking stupid stripper"

I heard him sigh then said "I was with Lucy"

"What?" I sounded annoyed, for some reason I don't like the fact that he was with Lucy

"Have you gone deaf Flamebrain?" he was smirking now, I glared at him.

"Why the hell were you with Lucy?"

"We went for some ice cream and talk" the smirk never left his face.

I feel really pissed off I wanted to punch Gray in the face. I was about to go to my room to calm myself down when Gray said something that felt like something in me snapped "I also told her I like her"

"What?" I low growl escape in my mouth, i grabbed the his collar and ask "what did she say?" Glaring at him

"Why don't you ask her" that's when I hit my limit and punches him

Well we ended up in another fight, I actually felt much better after the fight. Even though we fight like that at the end it's like nothing really happened.

* * *

><p>Next morning I was already getting ready for school and I really wanted to meet Lucy. I went straight to where Lucy and I meet and I saw her waiting.<p>

"Luce!" I shouted grinning then she smiled, god I really miss her, but I wouldn't admit it that loud. When I came near her she suddenly hugged me, I got shock then smirk and whispered to her "did you miss me?" Then she pushed me back and blush

"N-no!, I-i just...uh.." She looks like she was having a hard time coming up with an excuse.

I laughed then said to her "don't worry I missed you too" which made her blush again.

We were about to leave when I heard Gray called out

"Hey Lucy!" He said smiling

Then I notice Lucy blushed and I really didn't like it.

"H-hi Gray" lucy said and gray smiled at her. Argh this is seriously pissing me off can't he just back off!

"Let's go Lucy we'll be late for school" i said sounding really annoy

So the three of us walk together with Lucy in the middle of us. Gray and Lucy was talking, it's like I wasn't even there! Gray kept talking to her whenever I try to start a conversation with Lucy.

"Hey Lu-" I was cut off AGAIN by Gray that's when I hit my limit, I grabbed Lucy by the waist.

"N-natsu?" Lucy said blushing at my sudden action

"Can you stop getting too close to Lucy you might infect her with your weird habits!"

"W-wha.. I stopped that habit years ago!"

"Yeah right keep telling that to yourself" I grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away from gray.

When Gray was already out of sight we slowed down then notice Lucy panting "sorry"

"No it's okay" she smiled "what did you mean to Gray when you say habit?"

"Gray has a stripping habit, back then he used to do it even at school now he just do it at home, that pervert" then I heard Lucy laugh

"Seriously he does that?" She asked trying to control her laugh

"Yeah, he used to get in trouble because of it" I really like hearing Lucy laugh, it just bothers me that were talking about Gray.

"Anyway let's not talk about Gray, how was yesterday?"

"Oh I just remembered something Natsu"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Why the hell did you sign me up in a singing contest without telling me anything! And today's the audition and I'm not mentally prepared" shit! I forgot about that

I laugh nervously "ahh... About that, I was supposed to tell you about it but then a lot of things happened. Anyway I think you can really do it and it's the mission I thought of you can't say no"

"Well it's unfair we decide to do it together" she said pouting

"Well I'm not really good at singing, so I'll join a club or something that I'm good at"

"Promise? You have to do it"

"Yeah of course" I said grinning

"Okay" she muttered

"Don't worry Lucy I'll be there and support you" I said putting my arms around her shoulders

**(Time skip after class)**

I went straight to the cafeteria and saw the others but Lucy and Gray was not there

"Where's Lucy and Gray?" I asked Levy

"Gray asked if he could talk to Lucy alone so I went here first" levy said smiling while Mira squealed

"Maybe he'll confess to her" Mira said

I suddenly stormed out to find Lucy, I looked at the classroom but they weren't there, before I could leave I saw Lisanna, she was staring at me. I looked at her in confusion but she doesn't say anything so I shrugged and was about to leave

"N-natsu" she was biting her lips like she was hesitating "c-can I talk to you just for a while, alone?" She wasn't looking at me I wonder what this is about

"Uhh... Sure?" we went out so no one would see us, she probably didn't want anyone to see that she was talking to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

When I went to the cafeteria, Natsu wasn't there

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Lucy/Lu-chan" they greeted

"Aren't you with Gray?" Erza asked

"Huh? No I just went to the library to check on something, i told Levy-chan about it why?"

"So you were never with him?"

"No..." The Erza looked at Mira and Levy but they only smiled I wonder what's wrong

"Lucy, Natsu was looking for you I think you should look for him" Mira said

"Oh okay" i wonder what they are planning I'm kind of suspicious with Mira.

I went to the classroom but he wasn't there I looked at almost every classroom but he wasn't there, where is he?

I decided to check outside since I've already search almost the entire school just then I saw Natsu and Lisanna talking and for some unknown reason I decided to hide.

I wonder what they are talking about I couldn't really hear anything but they look so serious. I kind of feel like a stalker hiding here and watching them.

I froze when I saw Lisanna suddenly hugged Natsu and he didn't push back. I couldn't look anymore, I run away from them. I notice that I was already crying but I don't care, it really hurts seeing Natsu with her.

I had stopped running and fell down on my knees, good thing no one was around. My tears kept flowing, it hurts that I actually thought he felt the same way as I did.

After a while I wipe my tears, I can't let anyone see me like this specially Natsu, he probably just saw me as a friend and nothing more. "Lucy, pull yourself together" I told myself as I fix myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back and finally I was able to update, I kind of had a hard time writing because this past few weeks I suddenly didn't know what to write. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>  
>"So, what do you want to tell me?" I looked at her curiously<br>"You probably don't remember me, right?" She ask never looking at me  
>"I'm not that stupid of course I remember you" I frown i'm not that forgetful<br>"Really?" She looked at me shock written all over her face  
>"Yes, weren't you the one bullying Lucy" I said glaring at her.<br>She flinched "I-i didn't mean here in Fairytail but in another place"  
>"Huh?" I met her before, I started thinking but I really can't remember her.<br>"Sabertooth" that one word made me froze, my eyes widen.  
>"You're from Sabertooth?!"<br>She nodded "you really can't remember me" she smiled sadly "well I couldn't blame you we weren't even close and I've also changed so much"  
>That's when it hit me, I remember her she was the girl I saved "what happened to you?" That's the first thing I asked, how could she have changed so much? She used to be so quiet before, was it my fault? For being so harsh on her?<br>She looked shock at my question "you finally remember, when you helped me before I couldn't stop watching you from a far whenever were at school. I also noticed how slowly you've changed, but then you just suddenly disappear. No one really asked what happened some started rumors about you but your friends would always beat anyone who says anything bad to you."  
>I never really knew what happened after I left I didn't know that gray and the others did those things after I just left them without a word.<br>"I never really changed when I was in sabertooth, i still got bullied but that all changed when my father decided to transfer me here in fairytail. I was really excited that time, I was sure so that I would follow your advise and be strong and I did now I'm popular and has lots of friends" she said it but she doesn't really look happy or proud of how things turned out.  
>"When I told you to be strong I didn't mean that you hurt others and do what I did before." I sounded a bit harsh but I was getting angry thinking about what she'd done to Lucy "shouldn't you have known what Lucy felt when you and your friend bullied her?! She was just like you before why did you hurt her rather than help her?"<br>I was trying to stay calm as much as possible  
>She was now sobbing "I-i know and it's probably the reason why I didn't like her she reminded me so much of how weak I was!"<br>"You weren't weak, I was being an ass when I said that *sigh*" I kind of feel guilty getting angry when I was probably at fault for what happened "I'm so-"  
>"Don't apologize, *sniff* I didn't really had the best influence here"<br>"Lisanna, you have your sister and brother, I'm not really close with your brother but i'm sure his worried about you and Mira everytime she sees you I can tell how bad she wants to talk to you."  
>This time she started crying "would they still accept me? After all the things I did and being mean to them?"<br>"They're still your family no matter what, i cam tell you this through my experience" I said smiling at her  
>"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She hugged me and continued crying. I really didn't want to push her away it seems rude and I didn't want to hug her also that would be really weird, so I just let her cry. Just then I thought I saw a flash of yellow or maybe it was just my imagination.<br>Lisanna started wiping her tears and smiled this time it was real "thank you Natsu"  
>I grinned "no problem"<p>

* * *

><p>I went back to the cafeteria because I haven't eaten and I'm so hungry. Lisanna said she still had things to do when I asked if she wants to come.<br>When I came Lucy was already there  
>"Luce!" I shouted running up to her then grinned<br>"Hi Natsu" she said smiling but it was different from her usual smile. I frowned what wrong with her?  
>I sat down while they all talked, gray and gajeel wasn't around, but I don't really care I just stared at Lucy.<br>**Lucy's POV**  
>I was already getting uncomfortable, Natsu was just staring at me but I'm avoiding looking at him. I made sure my eyes weren't red from crying, even the others didn't notice.<br>"Hey Lucy can I talked to you for a sec"  
>I nodded then he started dragging me, once we were alone he looked at me<br>"You okay?"  
>"Huh? Yeah of course, why?"<br>"Luce your lying"  
>"No I'm not I'm really fine"<br>"Then why did you cry" Natsu looks so worried about me.  
>"H-how d-"<br>He hold my shoulder and looks at me seriously "what's wrong Lucy? Did someone hurt you?"  
>I shook my head "it's really nothing, I'm just a little bit uh... Emotional, you know the monthly girl thing" I know it's embarrassing telling this to a guy, but I can't think of any excuse and I couldn't say that 'I cried because I like you but, I saw you with Lisanna and you two are probably together'. I looked at him to if he gets what I'm trying to say but then he looks confused, don't tell me I have to explain it?! Is he really that dense?<br>I was standing there waiting for his reaction until it dawned to him what I meant. I notice a pink tint in his cheeks and he coughs awkwardly "Uhh... okay...um..I-I hope y-you feel better soon..." Gosh! this so awkward why did I even say that!  
>"o-okay, let eat lunch" I said trying to break the awkward tension.<p>

* * *

><p>After the most awkward lunch between Natsu and me. I went back to my class but then I notice three girls fighting well most specifically Lisanna and her two minions. I wonder what they are fighting about, this is the first time I've seen them fight, well not really fight maybe just a small argument they weren't really shouting at each other you could just see it in there eyes. Most of the students that passed by looked at them curiously but continue with whatever they were doing.<br>I on the other hand, is contemplating whether to wait for them to finish to get my things in my locker because they were in front of my locker, but then I risk myself in getting caught up in a fight, I mean argument. or I could just go to my class and forget about my books and stuff and just borrow things from Levy for my notes and stuff.  
>Just then they finish there argument then the two Angel and Karen noticed me, I flinched and they glared at me. What did I do?! but surprisingly they didn't made any rude remarks and they just left. Lisanna then looked at me then I notice a small smile in her face then she left, did she just smiled at me?! maybe it's because of Natsu? I should be happy that Lisanna doesn't plan on making my life miserable anymore but then I can't help but feel sad at the thought that they might be together.<br>Once I got my things in the locker I was about to go to class when Mira called out to me  
>"Lucy, don't forget about the audition later okay?"<br>"Of course" I totally forgot about that!now I feel sick, my heart keeps pounding like it's going to explode I'm so nervous I'm not even in the audition yet.  
>Mira left while I went to my class "hey Lucy... You okay? You look...sick" Gray asked he looks worried about me, I'm glad that even after his confession things didn't go awkward between us.<br>"I'm fine, thanks for asking" I said smiling and then we went on with our class.  
>I wonder if Natsu is still going to be there during the audition, he did promised me that he'd be there but then that was before Lisanna came into picture. Are they already together, Lisanna did smile at me maybe she's in a good mood because of Natsu. If I had confess to Natsu would he have accepted it or would he choose Lisanna.<br>What am I even thinking?! *sigh* I really should just concentrate in class I still have a scholarship to maintain.  
>After class I went to the school auditorium where a lot of other students lined up for the audition. A lot of them were outside waiting for them to be called out while they call us one by one to perform. Some of them were practicing while others just chat. I decided to sit and wait for my turn, well actually I'm waiting for a certain someone to arrive but he isn't here.<br>I've been waiting for a while now but there's no sign of Natsu, maybe he forgot? Or maybe his with Lisanna. I wanted to cry that time but there were a lot of students there. Maybe I should just leave  
>"Luce!" I turn my head to the sound of his voice and there he was panting but he smiled when he saw me. My heart started beating fast and I couldn't help but blush.<br>"Natsu you came"  
>"Of course I came I promise I would right"<br>"But why are you so late" I said scolding him  
>"It's nothing I just caught up with something, anyway are you ready?"<br>"Uhh no I'm really nervous I feel like my heart's going to explode" I closed my eyes trying to calm my heart beat but then Natsu suddenly hugged me, I could feel heat from his body and it was really relaxing the way he holds me.  
>I heard him whispered to me "don't worry Luce I'll be here for you" I could feel his breathe in my ear. I wanter this moment to last forever but then suddenly it was already my turn.<br>"Lucy Heartfilia your next"  
>"Goodluck Luce! I'll be waiting here" giving me a thumbs up as I went inside the auditorium. With Natsu there waiting for me I felt like I could really do this.<br>Natsu's POV  
>When Luce went inside the auditorium I kept pacing around until someone called me.<br>"Natsu! I've been looking for you all over the place, you need to go to the principals office right now"  
>"I know I saw you asking where I am so I tried hiding from you" I said nonchalantly I looked at Jellal and he looked like he was really getting annoyed.<br>"Why the hell would you hide Natsu?! This is important you have to go right now"  
>"I'll go later" I said shooing him away<br>"Natsu don't you understand a word I say?!"  
>"*sigh* I can't leave yet I'm waiting for Luce" he looked at me in confusion<br>"Lucy joined the singing contest?"  
>"Yeah, though she didn't want anyone to know"<br>"Anyway this is about the incident a two days ago they want to know what happened and it did involve the grandson of our principal"  
>"I know, I'll follow just... I'll be there in a minute I promise"<br>"Okay I'll try to delay it a little you better show up"  
>"Yeah yeah, get lost already"<br>"Your such a pain in the ass Natsu" he said rubbing his temple, I chuckled "I know, thanks buddy"  
>After that he left while I wait for Lucy and few more minutes she came out<br>"Luce! How was it? Did you got in? Did they like your voice" i said while shaking her  
>"Natsu! Calm down!"<br>"Sorry"  
>"They told me that they'll announce the people who got in tomorrow so we'll have to wait and I think I did good" she said smiling<br>"Well even though I didn't hear it I know you did great!"  
>"Thanks Natsu"<br>"Anyway, Lucy I have to go somewhere you go on ahead"  
>Lucy's POV<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"I just have to take care of something I have to go" he said as Natsu was about to leave I grabbed his hand<br>"Wait!"  
>"Huh? Why do you need something?"<br>"Uhhh..." He was looking at me in confusion I myself don't know what I'm even doing. I want to know if he was going to meet with Lisanna or if there even together. "Can... I ask you a question?"  
>"Okay..."<br>I was probably blushing, I can't believe I'm going to ask him this "d-do y-you like someone?!"  
>"W-why?"<br>"I'm just curious..."  
>"Yeah"<br>"What?"  
>"I said 'yeah' I do like someone"<br>"Is she here in school?!"  
>He chuckled at my outburst "yes, she's here in school"<br>Is it Lisanna?! It's probably her but I'll ask anyway "w-who is it?"  
>He was quiet like he was thinking whether he should say it or not, this just prove that it is Lisanna his probably thinking whether I'll accept it or not.<br>"If I tell you can you promise you won't get mad?" He was looking at me a trace of worry is seen in his eyes. I'm glad that he still care about my opinion on whoever this girl is, even though it hurts whoever she is as long as Natsu likes her I'll accept it.  
>"Of course Natsu, I'll accept whoever she is"<br>"Really?" He looks really happy about it I want to cry at the same time I'm happy for him.  
>"Yeah" I said trying to fight back the tears<br>He came close to me and his mouth was near my ears I could feel his breathe, i was probably blushing because of our proximity "it's ..." He whispered  
>I froze when I heard the name, he smiled then went to wherever he needs to go "Bye Luce see you Tomorrow!"<br>I didn't even get the chance to say anything back I was too shock to move. I said I was ready whoever it is but I guess I'm not  
>"It's a girl named Lucy Heartfilia"<br>I suddenly felt heat rising up my cheeks, did Natsu just said HE LIKES ME!?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it?**

**Finally Natsu had admitted his feeling! Should they take their friendship to the next level? And what's going to happen to Natsu now that his already being called for what happened to Laxus? **

**Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Bye!**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>  
>When I left Lucy I went straight to the principal's office but my mind was what I told Lucy, I finally told Lucy what I feel, I really wanted to wait for her reply or maybe even ask her out. Argh! why didn't wait?! Maybe I should go back<br>"Natsu! Where are you going!? We've been waiting for you!" Jellal shouted he looked really pissed off for me being late.  
>"Okay okay sheesh..." I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow<br>When we entered the office I saw Laxus and the other just in time for them to leave, when they saw me entered all of them glared at me but I only ignored them.  
>"Hey Ji-chan!" I said grinning at our principal, then Jellal suddenly hit me in the head<br>"Oww! Why'd you hit me for?!"  
>"Address our principal with respect" Jellal said while I rolled my eyes then he left<br>"Enough of that, Natsu come and sit, I want to talk about what happened the other day" Ji-chan said, well his name is Makarov Drayer and the grandfather of Laxus but unlike his idiot grandson his really nice. My parents were a close friend of Ji-chan that's why I was able to come here with no problem even after I stopped my study for a while.  
>When I was a kid we used to visit him, he and my dad would talk about business then after that I played with him. He always talked about his grandson before telling me how nice he was and that we'll probably get along really well. But after knowing Laxus I thought he was talking about another person.<br>"Natsu can you tell me what happened? According to Laxus you just suddenly punched him and started to fight while the others tried to stop you but then you started punching them too"  
>"What the He-" I wasn't able to finish my word because Ji-chan had already hit me in the end, I hold my part where he hit me "What was that for!"<br>"Language Natsu, I'm not believing what they told me until I actually heard your side of the story so start speaking now before I lose my patience and call Erza hear"  
>"H-hai"<br>"So it started when I ask Lucy to meet me in the rooftop of the school bu-"  
>"Why were you going to confess to her?" Ji-chan said snickering<br>"Ji-Chan!" I shouted but I could feel myself blushing  
>"Ohh your blushing" he pointed out which made it worst, I mentally face palm at my principals attitude<br>"okay please continue" I rolled my eyes then continued my story  
>"...So When I saw him harassing Lucy I punched him in the face then the two started helping him but I manage to beat them all up" I said proudly for win against the three of them.<br>"Natsu you can't just go punching around in school"  
>"But if I hadn't then I would be the one who'll get punch first! and what if he did something to Lucy"<br>"I know but you started the fight so I have no choice but give you a punishment for your act, if Laxus was the one who started the fight then your act would be considered at self-defense and I could have just let it go" He said, see how nice Ji-chan he even favors me more than his grandson but then again he probably now how evil Laxus is.  
>"Anyway Natsu since you were trying to save your friend I'm going to lower down your punishment rather than being expelled from school you'll be suspended for the rest of the week"<br>"Rest of the week!? What am I going to do for a week?!"  
>"You idiot! Stop shouting! I said the rest of the week that makes it two days!"<br>"You're the one who keeps shouting" I muttered  
>"Anyway, You make it sound like you really like going to school, some of the teachers told me how you usually sleep in class"<br>"Not my fault that they were freaking boring" I muttered  
>*sigh* " why don't you take this time to visit your parents and Wendy, I'm sure they misses you"<br>I thought about Wendy, I haven't seen her for a while even though years have passed we never gave up on her. I just know that she'll wake up one day.  
>"Okay, thanks Ji-chan" I was about to leave when I remembered something "hey Ji-chan what's going to happen to Laxus and the others?"<br>"One day suspension and no involvement in their respective clubs for a week"  
>"Eh? But isn't the football club going to have a game this week?"<br>"Yes, but Laxus needs to learn about his actions. Someone actually saw what happened that day but didn't want to get involve so I didn't say anything"  
>"Then why did I have to explain all that to you?!"<br>"I was getting bored, I wasn't doing anything"  
>"Ji-chan!"<br>He chuckled then when I was about to leave When he said "I'm glad you're making friends again like you used to when you were a kid, you were always so energetic and friendly back then" he said smiling to me  
>"Well see you Ji-chan" I said grinning at him.<br>When I arrived home I went straight to my room and start packing my things.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Huh? Oh it's just you"  
>Gray ignored what I said and continues to ask "why are you packing your stuff?"<br>"I got suspended from school and Ji-chan advised me to go home for a while then I thought it would be a good idea I haven't seen them for a while"  
>I saw a flash of worry in his face but then he smiled "well say hi to them for me specially Wendy"<br>I'm glad that even though Wendy's in a coma people still care about her, Ji-chan and Gray doesn't treat her like she's in a coma, they don't treat her like there's no hope for her to wake up. Just the thought of her not waking up makes me sick.  
>"Sure" a small smile in my face<br>After I prepared my things I was sitting on my bed when I suddenly thought of Luce, I wonder what's she doing then suddenly I was already texting her.  
>Natsu: Hey Luce!<br>I was waiting for her reply, why is she taking too long to reply? Is she mad because of what I said in school?  
>Lucy: Hi Natsu ^_^<br>I sigh in relief when I saw her reply  
>Natsu: what are you doing?<br>Lucy: Playing with Happy, isn't it your turn to take care of Happy already?  
>Natsu: Yeah, but would you mind if you take care of him for a while?<br>Lucy: yeah sure, so... Are you going to come with me to check on the result for tomorrow?  
>I frown I forgot about the results<br>Natsu: Sorry Luce I can't... I got suspended for the rest of the week, so I plan on visiting my parents and Wendy. I'll probably be back on Sunday night.  
>Lucy: ohh sure it's fine...I won't be able to see you for a while :(<br>I smirked at the message she sent  
>Natsu: Luce... Are you flirting with me?<br>Lucy: W-what?! I wasn't flirting!  
>Natsu: hahahaha I was just joking<br>Lucy: Anyway I hope you have a safe trip!  
>Natsu: thanks, remember to text me on the results okay I want to be the first one to know about it<br>Lucy: Of course, I'm going to bed goodnight Natsu!  
>Natsu: wait!<br>Natsu: when I get back, will you go out with me?  
>It took time before she replied I was getting really nervous, and then I heard my phone I smiled at the reply I got from her.<br>Lucy: YES  
>Natsu: Goodnight Luce<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>  
>My heart kept pounding when I saw Natsu's text my hands were shaking that time, HE ASKED ME OUT! I couldn't help but squeal, I couldn't even sleep thinking about it.<br>When I woke up the next day I started preparing my things for school, when I was about to leave I checked my phone and saw a text from Natsu it was sent 4:00am  
>Natsu: I'll be leaving Magnolia now, can't wait to see you on Monday ;)<br>I couldn't help but blush, I'm really so happy right now I think I might explode. I started walking to school when I saw Gray on his way to school  
>"Morning Gray!"<br>"Hey Lucy, you're in a good mood today is it because Natsu's not here today"  
>"What! No!"<br>"Hey calm down I was only joking" he said laughing  
>"Your lucky I'm in a good mood today" I threaten jokingly<br>"So since the pink haired idiot is not around, let's go home together later okay?"  
>"Yeah sure" I smiled<br>At school, class passed by in a bliss I was in a good mood that I didn't even realize that it was already lunch time  
>"Levy-chan!"<br>"what is it?" she looked at me worried about what's wrong with me  
>"I have something to tell you, it about Natsu" I said the smile never left my face<br>"WAIT WAIT!" she shouted and started dragging me, people were already looking at us for being noisy but at the moment I don't really care  
>When Levy saw Erza in the table with Jellal, Gajeel and Gray she suddenly pulled Erza leaving three confused boys.<br>"What's going on?" Erza asked seriously, but Levy didn't even flinch and just shrugged  
>"Where's Mira?"<br>"She's with Lisanna and Elfman" I frown; I thought they weren't in good terms I saw the same expression in Levy's face  
>"Lisanna came up to her yesterday suddenly apologizing to Mira, we were both shocked then I left them to talk. Now Mira said that she'll just spend some time with her sister for a while because she really missed her"<br>"Okay... Anyway Lu-chan has something to tell us it's about Natsu" She said squealing, the two of them looked at me with anticipation.  
>"Natsu asked me out" I said shyly<br>The two of them started squealing "Congratulations!" They both said hugging me  
>"Guys, can't...breathe"<br>"Sorry" Both of the apologize  
>"So when is your date" Levy-chan asked I couldn't help but blush<br>"He said once he comes back from..." I hesitated  
>"We know about it Lu-chan, were not part of the student council for nothing"<br>"He said his coming back Sunday night so we'll probably meet on Monday, maybe we could go out after school"  
>"Don't worry Lu-chan, since it's going to be your first date, were going to make you the most beautiful girl Natsu has ever seen" Levy said while Erza nodded<br>"Thanks guys"  
>After Lunch we went to our respective classes, then once the our classes were done I was excited to see the result<br>"Gray I'll meet you outside okay, I'll just have to check on something"  
>"Sure"<br>Outside the auditorium they posted the list of those who were able to pass the audition I try to push through the students to see the list, I froze when I saw the list and I moved away so that other students could look then I started wrote a message to Natsu  
>Lucy: I wasn't able to pass the audition :(<br>Natsu: You got to be kidding! What the hell is wrong with them! Are they deaf! How could they fail you?! Your voice is amazing!  
>I couldn't help but smile and then I started giggling<br>Lucy: I am kidding you, I got in! :D  
>Natsu: It wasn't funny (pout) I was already ready to go rampage at them. Congats Luce!<br>Lucy: Thanks Natsu, So how's it going there?  
>Natsu: Good, my parents' keeps bugging me they won't even let me go<br>Lucy: Hahaha they probably really miss you anyway text you later I have to go home  
>Natsu: Take care Luce, I miss you already ;)<br>I couldn't help but blush, I put my phone in my pocket then headed out, I saw Gray waiting at the gate  
>"Sorry Gray"<br>"Nah it fine let's go" Gray said then we started walking home  
>"So What took you so long"<br>"Oh... I joined the singing contest"  
>"What?! How come I never heard about this" he frowned<br>"Sorry, I didn't want anyone to know I was too embarrass to tell anyone" well except Natsu  
>"So how was it?"<br>"I got in!" I said smiling  
>"Congrats! this needs a celebration, you really should treat me"<br>"I don't want to" I whined  
>"Hey that's unfair, I bought you ice cream last time"<br>"Oh Okay, I'll treat you a candy" Then we both started laughing  
>We ended up buying ice cream again, my treat of course.<br>"So you excited on Monday"  
>"W-what are you talking about?" How does he know?<br>"Natsu told me before he left"  
>"Ohh.. Uhh.. Yeah" I said blushing<br>"Did you know he almost got late because he overslept"  
>I giggled imagining Natsu panicking<br>"He told me that while his gone to take care of you" he said softly  
>I didn't know what to say, doesn't it bother him<br>"Don't worry Lucy, I already accepted the fact that you like Natsu and that I can only be your friend"  
>"I'm sorry Gray" I said<br>He shook his head and smile softly at me "don't apologize, I'm fine with it and I also care about Natsu even if we always fight, losing you would devastate him. He has improved so much since he met you"  
>Then he put his arms around my shoulder "but if there's anything bothering you don't hesitate to ask me I'll always be here"<br>I nodded and smile at him "thanks Gray, I will if you do too"  
>When I got home I finished all the things I had to do and played with Happy. After taking a bath, I sat on my bed and texted Natsu<br>Lucy: Hi Natsu  
>Natsu: Luce! Good thing you contacted me I was getting bored to death -_-<br>We talked for hours until I finally got sleepy and said goodbye. 3 more days to go, I really can't wait.  
>Days passed by really fast, friday was a normal day and during the weekend I finished my assignments and I went shopping with Levy and Erza for my D-date with Natsu. i really can't seem to get used to the idea of me and Natsu dating without blushing and my heart beating fast. Mira wasn't able to come because she's really catching up with her sister and I don't really mind I'm happy for them.<br>For the past days I wasn't able to contact Natsu for a while because I was kind of busy but he also didn't contact me so I assume his taking care of some things because sunday night when I texted him he didn't reply.  
>Anyway by monday I was so excited to meet Natsu but when I reached the usual place we met he wasn't there and so is Gray. I frown did the two of them overslept? I waited for them five minutes until I saw Gray but no Natsu.<br>When Gray saw me he run up to me and he looked worried. I was getting really nervous why is Natsu not here?!  
>"Lucy have you heard anything from Natsu?"<br>"W-what no wasn't he supposed to come home yesterday?"  
>"Yeah but he didn't came home and I tried contacting him but he wouldn't answer. Shit where the hell is he" he said he looked frustrated and worried<br>I was already shaking from worry _'Natsu where are you?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Hope you guys like this chapter :)**  
><strong>What happened to Natsu and where is he? What's going to happen to their date?<strong>  
><strong>Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, I'll try my best to update fast I usually get lazy to write because of school, they take so much of my time. :P<strong>  
><strong>Anyway please review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm finally back, I've been really busy so I got really late in updating but to make up for that I made this chapter long for you guys!**

**I'm not really sure if you're going to hate me or not because of this chapter since a lot would happen but please bare with me _**

**Anyway I also want to thank you guys so much for supporting this story I didn't really expect for me to reach 100+ favorites and followers, Thank you so much and for those who reviews this story you don't know how happy I am to read your reviews (I'm about to reach 100 reviews for this story! :D), Thank you again! I would try to improve as much as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Calm down Lucy, maybe you guys are just being paranoid. I mean it's only been a day and your already making a big deal out of it maybe there was a delay in his way" Levy said trying to comfort me. When Gray and I arrived at school we were both quiet then I couldn't stay focused in class, so when the class finally ended I told everyone about Natsu and well I kind of cried after explaining it so now they're trying to calm me down

"Then why hasn't he replied or answered our call"

"Maybe something happened to his phone or maybe he didn't charge it. Come on Lu-chan it's only been a day actually it's not even a day it's only been hours"

I nodded "yeah your right sorry about that" they sigh in relief when i finally calmed down

"Seriously Gray don't scare Lu-chan like that!" Levy said while she and Erza glared at Gray

"A-aye, sorry Lucy" he said cowering from fear of the two they looked liked they were going to kill him.

After that we went back to eating lunch, Mira was still not around though. I see her around campus but she hasn't joined our group for a while but she apologize to us and said that she really want to spend time with her sister for a while which we understand.

Lisanna hasn't shown any signs of her old self, sometimes when I see her in the hall she'll just slightly smile at me or nod at me for acknowledgement and I do the same in return.

After school Gray offered to walk me home, we didn't talk much on our way.

How come Natsu hasn't contact me yet or even anyone? This day was supposed to be an exciting day for me but it turned out to be the opposite. I really hope everything is fine with Natsu

The next day Natsu was still missing. Jellal had suggested that we try to talked to the principal Makarov to ask if he knows anything about what happened to Natsu. Gray went with me to the office

"Gray Lucy what can I do for you?"

"we wanted to know if you've heard anything about Natsu, wasn't he supposed to be back yesterday? Is he alright? What happened to him? Is he going back? When? Why hasn't he contact any of us?"

"Lucy calm down" Makarov said

I blushed "sorry"

"It's okay, anyway to answer your questions all I can say is that his okay nothing bad happened to him so you don't have to worry now ho back to your class"

"B-but can't you tell us anything else like what happened?"

"No, we don't just reveal any of our students information. Now go back to your class"

"B-bu-"

"Lucy If he said everything's fine I trust it's true let's go" Gray said

"Sorry for bothering" Gray bowed his head then drag me out.

We went back to class then during lunch we told the others what the principal makarov told us. I really don't know what to feel right worried because I don't know what wrong with him. Sad that he didn't even thought to contact any of his friends including ME.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip three months)<strong>

Three months have passed and there's still no sign of Natsu, yes it's been THREE MONTHS! Still no contact of him and during the first month I wouldn't stop pestering our principal about him I even said I'll go to Crocus to find him, that's the only clue we have of where he is, since I remember him telling me about bringing his sister to Crocus but I have no idea where exactly.

Then after the first and a half month I stopped already since I don't think that going back and forth in the principals office would do anything. Sometimes I text him or call but I only get answer from a machine. I even asked if Gray knows any contacts of Natsu's parents but he didn't know, I probably tried everything I could to reach Natsu but to no luck i still have no idea where he is or what the hell happened to him.

Anyway a lot has happened during those three months, first is that Lisanna is now part of our group, I know I couldn't believe it myself at first but then I don't really mind anymore maybe at first but then she's been nice so far and friendly. She even asked to talked to me alone at first everyone hesitated to leave me alone with her but then I agree to her then she apologized to me about everything.

_Flashback_

_"Lucy I'm really sorry about what I did, I don't expect you to forgive me right away or even become my friend but then I hope someday you will" she said to me_

_"Don't worry Lisanna I forgive you, lets start over okay?" I said to her smiling_

_"Thanks, you know the truth the reason why I didn't like you is that you reminded me so much of myself before always quiet and never fights back..."_

_I looked at her in shocked Thinking that she was like me before I thought she was always like that before._

_"Except I was wrong, you were a lot stronger than I was before" she said smiling at me_

_"Thanks"_

_"So... H-have you heard anything about Natsu?" She asked I was caught off guard with her question and I saw I tint of blush in her face_

_"No, he still hasn't contact any of us"_

_"Has Natsu told you about me?"_

_"W-what?" Did they go out? Or like her? My mind panicked at what I heard_

_"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Was I that obvious? "It's just that recently He found out that we went to the same school before, at Sabertooth"_

_"No he hasn't mentioned it, though he told me some stories when he was in Sabertooth"_

_"Then has he told you that he saved my life before? I was always bullied before and one time a group of people cornered me but nothing bad happened to me because he came"_

_"Wait! Your that girl he saved"_

_She nodded "I didn't recognize him when I saw him here before, I couldn't believe I was mean to the person who saved me and the person I loved"_

_"W-wait w-hat are you saying"_

_"Don't worry Lucy I already know the one Natsu likes is you, but just make sure that you don't let him go because I won't back down if that happens" she said jokingly but I could hint seriousness in her voice, she just smiled then wink at me then we went back to where the others are._

_End of flashback_

She gets along with them really fine now unlike during the first few days. Another thing that's probably unexpected that happened is that Gajeel and Levy has a thing for each other but their still not together because both of them doesn't want to admit it.

For me a lot has also changed in the three months, I haven't thought about the competition after Natsu disappeared and there's only two more weeks before the competition but I don't think I'll be participating anymore. Then there's also...

"Hellooo...earth to Lucy" I snapped from my thought and saw Gray waving his hands in front of me.

"What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head "it's nothing important, come on let's go have lunch"

"Finally I'm really hungry" he said grinning

He grabs my hand and we walked to the cafeteria while our hands are intertwined, a lot has really change in this three months.

When we arrived all of them were already there

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them and greeted me in return

"Are you guys free later?" Levy asked "there's a new cafe opened just near the school, I heard they have the BEST desserts"

When she said desserts Erza agreed immediately and asked us... Well more of threatened the boys if they don't come.

We started laughing at them for being so scared of Erza then Lisanna excused herself to get us something to drink.

"So we'll go?" Levy asked excitedly

"Of course"

"Let's meet outside school after class"

"Am I invited?" Someone said I recognize the voice everyone froze when they heard him. When we looked at him he was standing there grinning like an idiot.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Natsu!" Everyone shouted and went to him asking him questions except me I was just staring at him. I don't know what to feel, about this. He looked at me and he smiled

"Lucy" that one word that escaped from his lips I couldn't control my emotions I run up to him and hugged him and I started crying

"Natsu, you idiot! You just disappeared!"

"Sorry Lucy" he said then he hugged me tighter but then someone pulled me away.

"I think that's enough your being too close" Gray said then hold me on the waist

"What?" Natsu growled and glaring at Gray. Everyone was tensed and watched the two I couldn't move.

Gray didn't answer, Natsu kept staring at Gray then to me until it dawned to him what's happening. I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes then his hair was covering his eyes, it hurts me to see Natsu like this, it's all my fault.

"Natsu I-"

He exhaled then looked up then smiled at us "Sorry I didn't realize, congrats you two"

He playfully punched Gray "you better tale care of her or I'll beat you to pulp" there was a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah right like you could beat me" Gray scoffed but I could see that he was relief of how things turned out.

"Want to see" Natsu taunted they were at it again like nothing happened

"Hey stop fighting"Erza said glaring at them

"H-hai" the two said then we all started laughing, I was laughing but inside I'm having conflicted feelings seeing Natsu again.

"Hey guys what did I miss" Lisanna said then he stopped when he saw Natsu.

"Lisanna! Your here" he said smiling at her but then she just stared at her

"..."

"Lisanna you okay?" Natsu said he looked confuse

"H-huh? O-oh y-yeah I'm fine, h-hey Natsu I'm glad your back!" She said and she was blushing

"Thanks" Natsu said "anyway I'll go on first I still have to talk to ji-chan"

"Wait aren't you going to tell us what happened to you" I said

He looked at me and smiled "I'll still see you guys later, promise" then he took off. We went to our class the others were excited about later while me I kept thinking of what happened.

How can he still smile at me after what I did? It's not like I regret dating Gray, he was always with me when Natsu wasn't so why do I feel sad when Natsu smiled at Lisanna and Lisanna blushing? I also feel sad that Natsu accepted it like it's no big deal? What the heck is wrong with me?

"Lucy you okay?" gray asked he looked worried

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled at him

"I know you and Natsu are bestfriend but you guys also had uhh... Something"

"I don't get you"

"I mean if you don't feel comfortable seeing him just tell me, we don't have to go today..."

"I'm fine Gray thanks" he hugged me tightly Like he was going to loose me and it makes me guilty that I make him feel like that "I won't leave you Gray" I said softly he looked at me and smile he held my hand and went to class.

Even though Natsu's back I won't leave Gray because his been there for me when I was sad and I want to be there for him as well.

When Gray had asked me out and asked me to give him a chance, he told me that he'll wait for me until I actually fell in love with him. I honestly think that I was starting to like Gray more than a friend and I thought the feelings I had with Natsu was gone, but seeing him today made me think otherwise but things are different now because I honestly want to stay with Gray maybe as time passes i'll really forget my feelings for Natsu.

**Natsu's POV**

After meeting with Jii-chan, he told me that I'll come back to class officially tommorow so today I don't have to do anything. I decided to stay at the rooftop to clear my head for a while. I sat down there and looked at the sky thinking of what happened earlier. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't angry and jealous seeing Lucy with Gray, I wanted to punched Gray that time but then I don't think I have the right to do that. I left for three months without contacting anyone but I don't regret anything that happened in the past three months.

I closed my eyes trying to relax when I didn't notice I fell asleep.

When I finally woke up I realize I was already thirty minutes late "Shit, Erza's going to kill me" I muttered then I run to the entrance and they weren't there. I sigh, I don't even know where the cafe is.

"Natsu?"

I looked back to see Lisanna "Hey Lisanna, what are you doing here"

"I told the others that I'll just follow them, I had a meeting with the cheering squad"

"oh.. then lets go together because I have no idea where that cafe they were talking about"

"S-sure" I notice her face was all red

"You okay? your face is really red are you sick?"

"N-no I'm fine! hahaha anyway let's go" I followed her to where the cafe

"so why are you still at the school?"

"I fell asleep, I guess I was a little tired from the trip"

I heard her giggle then looked at her "Sorry it's just that you do realize that there's a big possibility that Erza will kill you for being late"

"Yeah I know" I'm really dreading going to this cafe already

"Don't worry I got your back" She said smiling at me

I grabbed her by the shoulder and smiled "Thank you so much!" then we started laughing

**Lucy's POV**

We were already at the cafe and ordered some cakes and beverages, when I notice Natsu and Lisanna together. Natsu was holding Lisanna in the shoulder and he looks really happy that it makes me kind of irritated but I ignored it. I really have to work on my emotions, I should not be affected by all of this I have Gray with me already.

The two entered the cafe and greeted us "Sorry were late?"

"Why are you late Natsu did you know that you made us wait earlier"

"Uhhh..."

"I saw him talking to the teacher earlier, I think it was about the things he missed"

"Yeah that's right, I really have to catch up with all the school work" Natsu laughed nervously

"So why were you guys came together" Mira asked all too sweet it's obvious she's starting his match making again

Lisanna blushed "W-We j-just met outside school"

"Are you sure that's all" Mira said teasing her sister

"O-Of Course!"

I try to ignore what they're talking about because I don't like it one bit. I notice someone staring at me when I looked up it was Natsu, he probably wasn't paying attention with the others. We looked at each other then he smiled at me and looked away, it's like he wasn't even caught staring. I'm starting to get really irritated how everything's fine with him, like he don't care about what happened. What the hell am I talking about!? I should be glad for Natsu that his moved on, I'm really starting to hate how I'm changing. Natsu is still my bestfriend no matter what, so I should be

"So Natsu I think it's about time you tell us what the hell happened to you" Gray said

"Oh right I forgot about that" Natsu sat beside me while Lisanna sat beside him "So where do I start"

"Why not start on why you weren't answering your phone and never even contacted us"

"I lost my phone when my mom asked me to buy something, I think I left it somewhere I don't really remember"

"What kind of idiot does that?" Gray said

"Do you still have to ask Natsu of course" Gajeel said and they both started laughing

"shut up before I beat you two up" Natsu said glaring at the two

"Stop it you two!" Erza said she probably wants to know more about what happened like the others

Then they were quiet, I could see the smug look on Natsu's face

"Anyway couldn't you borrow a phone to try to contact any of us?" Mira asked

"Well it's not like I memorize any of your numbers"

"You do realize we have a phone at home" Gray said

"I can't remember the number it's not like I call the stupid phone"

We sweat drop, how could he not know his own telephone number.

"So what happened why did it took you three months to get back?" Levy asked

"Its because of Wendy"

"Is she alright?!" I said... okay I kind of shouted a little so now people are staring at me, even my friends. I blushed muttered sorry.

"Anyway... Who's Wendy? Is she your new girlfriend?" Levy asked, I guess Natsu hasn't told them about Wendy except for Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Lisannna and me.

"No!" Now it's Lisanna's turn to shout

"Seriously you two, why do you keep on shouting my eardrums going to explode with all of your shouting" Gajeel grumbled, eventhough his like that I know that deep sown he wants to know what happened to Wendy.

"I forgot to tell you Wendy is my little sister" I really can't tell if what his going to say is good or bad, I'm really getting nervous.

"You have a little sister?" Levy said and probably she's imagining a little Natsu

"Unlike Natsu, Wendy's nice and smart. she's probably more mature than Natsu" Gray said smirking

"Hey!" Natsu said sounding offended but I bet he probably think it's true.

"So what happened to her is she alright" Mira asked, she probably can relate more since she really cares about her siblings.

"Last three years ago, Wendy got involve in a...incident.." Natsu was clenching his fist like he was trying hard not to remember what happened "And since then she's been in a coma"

No one said anything, we waited for Natsu to continue.

He looked at us, his facial expression was so serious.

"S-she..." his voice was breaking

"Natsu were so-"

"She woke up from her coma!" He suddenly said, now he was grinning at us.

"You idiot! you scared the hell out of us!" Gray shouted and hit Natsu in the head, while all of us sigh in relief. I got really scared for a moment there.

Now Mira and Erza was glaring at Natsu "Try scaring us like that again and you'll be the one in a coma" Erza threatened Natsu while Mira everyone nodded.

Natsu gulped obviously scared "S-sorry"

"we're happy for you Natsu, finally Wendy woke up" Lisanna said

"So how is she?"

"she's fine now but she's still having a hard time walking, she underwent therapy since she hadn't move for three years and they also run some test on her the doctor said she's fine. I wanted to stay for a while but then my mom said that if I don't come back to school she was going to drag me here if she needs to so here I am" We laughed at his story.

So we talked for a couple more hours mostly asking Natsu some questions on what he did during those two months. When we were about to leave Gray came to talked to me alone. The others have left already except for Natsu his probably waiting for us.

"Lucy..." I looked at him in confusion he looks like his having a hard time telling me whatever it is his going to tell me "I know you want to talk to Natsu alone so I'll leave you guys to talk"

"Wha... Gray are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure and his still our friend" He said smiling.

"Thanks Gray" Then I hugged him then he kissed me in the forehead in return which made me blush. I heard him chuckled when he saw my face

"Your so cute when you blush" He said

I pout and hit him the arm playfully.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted

"What" Natsu muttered he was trying to avoid eye contact I wonder what's wrong

"Would you mind bringing Lucy home"

"What? why don't you bring her home instead" he said glaring at Gray, I was shock at what he said, is he mad at me?

"Don't worry if you don't want it's okay" I said faking a smile but I already wanted to cry.

I heard him sigh "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Anyway I'll walk you home"

"Thanks Natsu, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Gray said leaving the two of us.

**Natsu's POV**

When Gray had asked to talked to Lucy alone I waited for them to finish, I don't know what they where talking about but the next thing I know Lucy hugged Gray while Gray kissed Lucy's forehead. It hurts to see them together but I can't do anything about it.

When Gray had asked me to walk Lucy home, I felt like I want to strangle Gray. He was Lucy's...B-Boyfriend, how could he not walk her home! But when I saw Lucy said expression I knew that what I said sounded like I don't even want to walk her home which is not true. I really want to spend time with her even if it's just a small time, I would take it just for me to catch up with all the lost time I had with her. Later on I realize that he probably want us to talk alone for awhile.

Anyway we walking alone together and none of us has said anything, I don't even know what to say.

"So... Lucy how have you been?" I said it was getting a little awkward with the silent between us.

"I'm fine, you know no one had been bullying me from the past months and well I kind of got popular with the students which I find really weird"

I laughed "Really, your not bullying anyone are you?" I joked since the last time, it's always the popular students who targets us

"What? of course not, but I think I might start bullying someone tomorrow. He has a weird pink hair and always wear a scarf even though it's so hot, isn't he weird" She said

"Are you sure his weird I bet he's really popular in school"

"Nah I don't think so his really weird" she said smiling

"we'll see about it tomorrow" I smirk at her then we just started laughing. I really missed this

"Natsu... I really want to apologize to you. You were gone taking care of your sister while I-"

"Stop it Lucy, Why are you even apologizing when you didn't even do anything wrong"

"But I-" I stopped walking and grab her in the shoulder so she could look at me

"Lucy, stop apologizing and feeling guilty because you didn't do anything wrong. To be honest, I didn't like the idea of you two but I'm still happy for you Lucy and I respect the decision you made. I wasn't there for three months and none of you had any idea whether I was going back or when, so it's not your fault. I didn't expect for you to wait for me and besides we never really started anything when I left so there's nothing for you to be guilty about. And no matter what happens, I'll always be your friend" Lucy was now crying then she hugged me but she didn't said a word. I'm not sure why she hugged me but it's not like I'm complaining I'm perfectly fine with it and it might be the last time I get to held Lucy like this.

Lucy pulled away and just smiled at me then we continue to walk,

"Hey Lucy, what happened to the contest that you joined" I asked

"uhh... It haven't started yet the competition is next week"

"Good thing I haven't miss it, so have you been practicing for the past three months?" I ask grinning, I suddenly got excited and happy that I didn't miss out on her contest.

"Ummm... Well you see... I haven't really practiced for it..."

"What?! Why?!"

"Shhh..Natsu you're too loud" She said blushing from embarrassment

"I don't care, if you haven't practice anything, you should at least have something ready right?"

She shook her head "When you didn't appear for a month, I didn't have time to practice anything until I felt like I didn't want to do it anymore"

I sigh, I guess it's also kind of my fault "Anyway Luce don't worry about anything you'll be practicing non stop until next week and I'll make sure of that" I said grinning at her but then I frown she was just starring at me.

"what's wrong?"

Lucy snap out of her thoughts and shook her head and smile "It's nothing, it's just that since you've arrived you've been calling me Lucy and when you called me 'Luce' again I just felt happy"

she's right, I haven't called her 'Luce' since she arrived, I guess seeing her with Gray I unconsciously try to avoid calling her 'Luce' now I feel guilty about it. When we arrived at her house, we said our goodbyes and I also asked if I could bring Happy with me tomorrow since I haven't seen the little guy for a long time I'm not even sure if he still remember me. When I left Lucy's house, I couldn't help but think about what happened to them in the three months that I've been gone. I really want to know more about what happened during the past three months that I've been gone specially about Lucy. I guess I'll need a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if your mad about how the chapter turns out or not but I assure you this is still a NALU. I hope you guys like it**

**Please Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

I went to school earlier than usual because I got excited to go to school...yeah right like I'll ever be excited to go to school. I actually just didn't want to come to school together with Gray and Lucy to school. I mean I don't hate them or anything, it's true that I'm happy for them but I still need time to get over it and to get over her.

There were barely any student in school yet I guess I came too early. I decided to stay at the cafeteria to wait, there were some students also staying there, well it's the only place open at this time.

I'm really getting bored there's nothing to do I could have just sleep for an hour more but here I am sitting here doing nothing!

"Natsu?" I looked up to see Lisanna looking at me in confusion

"Lisanna, why are you here this early"

She sat down and smiled at me "I should be the one asking you that, I always go to school early because of practice"

"Oh right some clubs practice at this time, well that sucks"

"Well if you actually like what you're doing you wouldn't mind going to school early, so care to explain why you're here early?"

"Uhh... I'm excited to go to school?"

"Yeah right, what's next you'll tell me you like studying now"

"Hell no!" Then we started laughing

"So how are you Natsu?"

"Huh?" I looked at her in confusion

"You know with Lucy and Gray's relationship"

"Oh... I'm fine" I said not looking at her.

"You went to school early because you didn't want to see them together right?"

"..."

"I just need some time to get used to it" i finally said forcing a smile

She nodded "well if you need someone to talk to you can always count on me"

"Thanks"

"So what happened to your two friends before? The two that follows you everywhere you go" I asked changing the topic

"I stopped talking to them because when I told them about me spending time with my sister and brother they were totally against it, I'm not even sure why anyway after that I stopped hanging out with them"

"Wait weren't you friends with Laxus before"

"Yeah, Just last week we hang out together with our friends"

"What?! You still spend time with him?!"

"Yeah, well they're actually nice to me"

"Really? We're talking about the same guy right?" She giggle and nodded

"Why?" She asked

"Nothing" I didn't want to tell her about the fight I think it's better that way

After a while, class was already starting. I offered to take her to class so when we got there I saw Lucy and Gray together.

"Okay here's my class, thanks Natsu"

"Well I should probably the one to say thank you if you hadn't come I would probably be bored to death"

"Okay see you later" she said before leaving

I was going to my class when I saw Lucy looking at me. When she noticed that I looked at her she was about to come to me but I smiled and just wave goodbye, she stopped on her tracks and just smiled and wave in return.

When I reached my class I just sit down ignoring everyone around me, I kept thinking about what I did earlier. I actually felt guilty, I know from her smile that it was fake and that she was hurt in what I did but I just really need some space to clear my head.

Lucy's POV

"Lu-chan you okay?" Levy asked

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" she probably noticed me staring

"Okay... Hey I just noticed Natsu and Lisanna together I didn't know they were close"

I guess they still don't know that the two of them used to know each other, now that I think of it Gray and Jellal should have known her too right? Or maybe they just didn't notice.

"Lu-chan!"

"Huh? What were you saying"

Levy looked at me in a serious expression then she sigh.

"Lu-chan are you okay with it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"With Natsu and Lisanna"

"Of course I'm fine with it and its Natsu's decision not mine" I said but sadness was evident in my voice. When I saw them together I try my hardest not to get jealous because I don't have the right to feel jealous but when Natsu left earlier I know that he was already avoiding me and it hurts

I heard Levy sigh

"Lu-chan, I hope you don't get offended on what I'm going to say, you know I never really supported you dating Gray right?"

"Yeah I know"

"You might think I'm a bad friend, I mean Gray is a great guy but It's just different when you were with Natsu and I saw the way you look at him..."

"So if you think you'll never look at Gray the same way that you look at Natsu then I think you should both end it before someone gets hurt."

"Stop it Levy" I sounded a bit harsh that I want to take back what I just said and I know that everything she said were true.

"I was only telling you for your sake" she said and left me.

Just then the teacher arrived, so I went inside the room. When class ended it was already our lunch Levy left the room without waiting for us.

"Hey is Levy okay?" Gray asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Well usually she'd wait for us before leaving"

"Maybe she's just hungry"

"Hey you okay, you've been looking so down"

I fake a smile and just nodded, Gray hesitated a little then just let it go. We went to the cafeteria and I noticed Levy isn't in her usual sit which is beside me and Natsu still wasn't there.

When we sat down they all started talking except for Natsu.

"So where's flamebrain?" Gray asked Gajeel

"He's sti-" he wasn't able to finish what he was saying because we heard girls squealing.

"I have to go sorry bye!" Someone shouted through then we saw a running Natsu

He was to panicked to noticed that he sat down next to me.

"What happened to you?" Gray asked

"After class those girls won't stop asking me questions and following me" He said sighing

"I guess you became popular now" Mira said smiling.

"Yeah but I didn't know it would be like this"

While they were talking I couldn't help but get nervous with Natsu sitting beside me.

"Natsu-kun!" I saw Natsu flinched

He fake smile then turned "h-hey"

"Umm.. Here's the notes for our class to help you catch up" said the girl

"thanks!" He took it and this time he grinned

The girl blushed then left.

"Shit there's so many things I have to do to catch up" he said browsing through the notes.

"Well if you like I can help you study" Lisanna offered

"Really?! Thank you!"

"No problem"

"Oh I just remember maybe you guys can help Lucy in practicing for the contest" Natsu suddenly said.

"Maybe we could do it at our house, can we Mira-nee?" Lisanna suggested

"Yeah no problem"

"Wait I thought you didn't live with Mira and elfman?" Natsu asked

"Well, since dad is usually not around I decided to live with them for awhile" Lisanna said

I wasn't listening anymore in their conversation I felt like my heart just shattered when Natsu said something about the contest. It already hurts that his trying to avoid me and now its like he wants to cut off everything with me. That contest wasn't just a simple contest for me, it was our promise with each other. We promised to do every mission together but now I don't think that's going to happen and I know its my fault.

"So what's going on between the two of you?" Levy suddenly said most of us got shocked by her sudden question while Lisanna blushed and Natsu looked confused.

"Now that you mentioned it you two seems too close" Mira said

"Oh you guys still don't know?" Natsu said

"What you two are dating?!" Erza suddenly

"What no! We knew each other before" Lisanna said blushing

"What do you mean?" Erza said

"When I was still in Sabertooth academy Natsu bullied me" Lisanna answered like it was a normal thing to say

Right then Erza and Mira were threatening Natsu

"Calm down Mira-nee Erza-san, Natsu also saved my life back then too"

"Wait, I remember now you were the girl that Natsu bullied on your first day" Jellal exclaimed which made it worst for Natsu

"Stupid Jellal" I heard Natsu muttered because Erza and Mira won't stop glaring at him.

"Isn't that nice, you two didn't get along at first and now you two are friends" Levy suddenly said her eyes not leaving the book she's been reading. All of us look at then I saw Lisanna and Natsu looked at each then smiled at each other which didn't go unnoticed by Mira which made her to squeal.

"How did I not notice this! I'm so happy for you Lisanna!" hugging her blushing sister

"Mira-nee! stop it, it's nothing like that" Lisanna whined

I wasn't feeling good anymore, I wanted to cry and I'm not even sure why. I just feel like my heart just shattered in pieces because of what Natsu and Levy said but I don't blame them I know it's my fault but the two of them were the first friends that I have and I feel like they're slipping away from me. I suddenly stand up without thinking which catch all of their attention.

"Lucy, you okay?" Gray asked me

"Huh? oh yeah sorry hehehe I just really need to go to the restroom I'll be right back" I said trying to fake my laugh and smile.

I run to the restroom and luckily there wasn't anyone there. I started crying, I just couldn't stop my tears anymore. I started wiping my tears and washing my face, I look at myself in the mirror.

"Lucy get yourself together" I said to myself slapping both my cheeks. Just then I heard a knock on the door and the door slowly opened.

"Lu-chan?" I heard Levy said

When she saw me she frown "you okay? I'm really sorry Lu-chan I went overboard there"

"why are you apologizing you didn't even do anything wrong"

"But..." She was about to say something when I cut her off

"Levy-chan, I don't know what to do" I said sobbing, I just couldn't hold it anymore "A while ago when Natsu talked about the contest and asked everyone to help me, I felt like he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore"

"I'm sure he just wants everyone to help you"

I shook my head then told her what that contest meant to me and how it means everything that Natsu help me go through it

"Lu-chan, maybe you need to make a choice now"

"But I feel like whatever choice I will make from now will be wrong, Gray has been really nice to me and his trying so hard but I still get hurt whenever I see Natsu with Lisanna, I don't know what to do"

"Lu-chan, don't you think that prolonging this relationship with Gray would not be unfair for him if you still like Natsu? but then if you break up with him you'll feel like you also did the wrong thing. There's just so many concept of wrong and right, it just depends on how you look at it, but I think you'll just have to chose the one where you hurt less... but most importantly Lu-chan I think you should pick the one that will make you happy." She said smiling at me

"Thanks Levy-chan"

"You're welcome Lu-chan!"

We went back to class and when we arrived Gray wasn't around.

"He and Natsu went somewhere after lunch, I'm just not sure where they are now" Lisanna suddenly said when he noticed that I was looking for Gray

"Thanks" I said and before the class start I texted Gray.

To: Gray

From: Lucy

'Where are you?'

My phone vibrated and saw a text from Gray

To: Lucy

From: Gray

'I'm not going to class, I just have something to take care off.'

To: Gray

From: Lucy

'Is everything okay? Are you still going to school? I want to talk to you about something but if your busy it's fine'

To: Lucy

From: Gray

'yeah everything's fine I'm just not in the mood for class, anyway I'll wait for you at the school gate. See you!'

I'm starting to have second thought about what I'm about to do, am I making the right choice?

just then I felt my phone vibrate again when I checked it wasn't Gray

To: Lucy

From:

'Hey Lucy, this is Natsu. Can we meet later after school? I have something to tell you'

My heart started to pound when I saw his text, 'What is this all about?' I though to myself.

To: Natsu

From: Lucy

'Sorry Natsu but I have something to do something after class'

To: Lucy

From: Natsu

'I'll wait for you, I will be at the school rooftop if you decide to go'

My heart started pounding really fast, what's happening? why does he suddenly want to meet and just when I have to talk to Gray?

just then the teacher came in and I try to distract myself with the lesson but then I keep thinking how am I going to see Natsu if I'm still going to see Gray?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it?**

**Sorry if it's shorter than usual, the next chapter will be longer.**

**I have a bad news supposedly I was going to post the next chapter immediately probably a day or two from now but sadly something went wrong and everything I have written for the next chapter got deleted T_T I'm not even sure what happened and why it didn't save! Anyway since I haven't updated for so long I'll try my best to write everything again and hopefully update in a week. **

**Expect a NALU on the next chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! really appreciate it!**

**Please leave a review! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, sorry for the long delay even though I promised to update early. I'm really sorry, it's just that school is really killing me and I don't have much free time to write. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

After class I packed my things in a hurry to meet with Gray.

"Lu-chan, why are you in a hurry?"

"I have to talk to Gray about you know.."

"Okay good luck Lu-chan, I hope everything works out"

"Thanks Levy-chan"

After that I started running out of the school and when I reach the gate I was panting from running.

"Hey you okay? Are you that in hurry to see me?" He joked

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to wait"

"Well let's go" he said grabbing my hands

"Where are we going"

"Well before you tell me whatever it is you have to say, let's buy ice cream first just like what we used to do" he said grinning

I only nodded and follow, then I remember to text Natsu again just in case

To: Natsu

From: Lucy

'Natsu don't wait for me anymore, I can't go today I have something important to do. Sorry'

When we got the ice cream we walked to the park we went to before.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gray asked

I stopped eating and looked down "Gray, I-i ..." I can't do it

"Never mind, it's nothing forget about it" I said faking a smile, I just can't do it. It's just not fair for him, I told him i'd give him a chance.

We were silent for a moment I don't know what Gray is thinking then I heard him sigh

"Well, if you're not going to say anything then I will" I looked at him in confusion

"Let's end it Lucy"

"W-what are you talking about"

"let's break up. We both know this relationship isn't going anywhere" he gave me a small smile, he knew what I was going to say.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you." I was already crying. Gray patted my head so I look at him and he gave me smile

"Hey it's okay Lucy. I'm actually thankful to you that you gave me a chance. I guess I just really can't replace Natsu" he said the last part jokingly

"You were never a replacement Gray, I never once thought of you like that"

"I know" We didn't say anything for awhile then I broke the silence

"Hey Gray, I hope this doesn't change anything between us and we can still be friends."

"of course" he said grinning and I smiled in return

"Gray I really hope you find someone that will love you"

"Well I already have tons of girls who loves me" he joked while I roll my eyes

"Then one of them might be the one who's been following you around before"

"Oh that you mean the stalker, she actually stopped following me when we started dating"

"How can you be sure its a girl?"

"Ha-ha very funny Lucy" he said rolling his eyes

"What? I mean its not that impossible" I said laughing at reaction his reaction

"And stop calling him/ her a stalker its not nice" I added and emphasized at the him which made

"Stop it already!" Gray started messing my hair

"Hey!" Then we started laughing for being childish

"Lucy, I have a favor to ask you" I looked at him in curiously

* * *

><p>After talking with Gray, I decided to go home while Gray said he was going somewhere. Just then I remember about Natsu, I wonder what he was going to say. I checked my phone for his reply but then when I looked at my phone I frown, he didn't reply. Did he got my text? or Is he mad?<p>

I continue walking and when I was near my place, I stop walking. I don't even know what's wrong with me but I started running back to school. It was already late and I think the school is close and Natsu wouldn't be there but I really need to check.

When I got to school it was already close I sigh, I guess I run just for nothing.

"What am I even doing" I muttered. I was about to go back home when I heard a footstep.

"Lucy?" When I look back it was Natsu

"Natsu, you're still here"

"Yeah and you came" He grinned. I really missed that grin of his.

"You were waiting for that long, I told you I couldn't come"

"Well you're here now"

"but what if I didn't come"

"like I said it doesn't matter you're here" Natsu

I sigh and I couldn't help but smile, his really stubborn.

Natsu's POV

"I'll walk you home"

"Huh? But I thought you were going to tell me something" She asked

"Well since you're so early to come here, I'll tell you on the way" I said sarcastically which made her pout

"Hey it's not my fault, I told you I couldn't come" She argued

"Then what are you doing here" I said smirking at her

"Well..." She looks like she was having a hard time answering my question which made me laugh

"Come on already" I said grinning

I really though she wasn't going to come today. When the school was already closing I was supposed to leave but then but I decided to wait a little more even though she already told me she wasn't going to come I still want to wait and I'm glad I did. We were walking in silence when I remember why I called her.

"Luce..." We stopped walking and she was looking at me " I want to apologize for acting like a total jerk today" I was ignoring her the whole day and

"..."

"Luce, I'm really sorry" I said bowing down my head and I heard her giggle

"Don't worry about it Natsu. I didn't even got mad at you for that, maybe I got a little upset but just forget about it. I know you did it for a reason" She said smiling

I sigh in relief, after ignoring her at school, I really regret doing that and I wanted to punch myself for being such an asshole.

"Just don't do it again okay because next time I won't be too nice to forgive you" She said playfully

I chuckle "Okay I'll try"

When we reach her apartment, I was supposed to leave but then I don't want to leave yet so I thought of a way to spend more time with her.

"hey Luce, Uhhh i-if you're not busy... do you want me to help you with your practice for the contest" I said hiding my face in my scarf so she won't see me blushing

"but if you're busy It's fine" I added scratching the back of my head

"No! I think it's a great idea" She said beaming

Lucy invited me inside, it was my first time in her apartment so I decide to tour myself while Lucy prepared snacks in the kitchen.

"Hey Luce, where are your parents?" She hasn't mentioned them since our talk from the school rooftop

"Ohh... They're in Acalypha" she said not giving anymore explanation so I didn't ask anymore

I sat down in the couch and saw a stack of papers in the table. I know I shouldn't be nosy but curiosity got the best of me and started reading it.

"W-what do you think you're doing!" She shrieked. Her face was was red from embarrassment

"Reading isn't it obvious" I said smirking "I didn't know you like writing"

She put down the tray she was holding in a hurry then tackled me to get the papers from me, so now were in the couch her trying to reach the paper while I extend my hands far from her reach.

"Give it back Natsu!"

"Okay... if you can reach it" I said smirking at her

Lucy was trying so hard to reach it she accidentally slip, so she ended up on top of me. Her face was inches away from mine, I could feel her breath. We stared at each other's eyes, I wanted to close the distant between our lips but then she seemed to have snapped from her thoughts and suddenly stand up. It took time before I actually move from my position and to register what just happened.

"S-sorry" she muttered her face is

"I-it's F-fine" I cringed for stuttering and I looked away from her trying to hide my blushing face.

This is really awkward, we weren't even talking to each other which makes it worse. I should try to come up with something to talk about.

"So how are you and Gray?" The hell am I saying this would just make things more awkward! Why am I so stupid?!

"Uhhh... W-were fine"

"T-that's good" I said a little too enthusiastically trying to lighten up the mood

"How about you and Lisanna?"

"Huh?" Just where is this conversation going?! Is she asking if the two of us is dating? "We're fine?" Then I added quickly "I mean we're friends"

Lucy just nodded but I don't know whether my eyes are playing tricks on me or did I saw a flash of relief?

"Anyway let's start your practice" I said trying to change topic

"Okay so where do we start?" She asked

"Uhmm.. Have you chosen a song yet?"

"Maybe?" She said blushing

"What do you mean?" Looking at her in confusion. She looks embarrassed about it

"Well I kind of wrote a song before but never really got to finish it. i wrote it when I found out that I passed the audition" I kind of felt guilty about it. I guess she stop writing it when I went to Crocus.

"Okay then we'll finish that song then"

Lucy nodded and we started coming up lyrics for the song.

It was already dark out when we finished the lyrics

"Finally we're done!" I exclaimed

"Yeah thanks Natsu for helping me _a lot_" Lucy said

"No problem!" I said grinning. I actually didn't much though.

"No really thank you, I mean you practically finished every food in my house"

I laughed nervously "sorry"

She laughed "no worries, but really thanks for the help"

"No problem, if its for you I'd do anything" My eyes widen at what I just said. I didn't mean to say it out loud, now both of our faces are beet red.

"Uhh.. See you tomorrow bye!" I said running away before she can say anything. The hell did I just say that when she's still dating Gray, it didn't sound like I was saying it as a friend. I hope it doesn't make anything weird between us again.

When I got home, Gray wasn't at home yet. I went straight to bed and started thinking about his fight with Gray earlier.

_Flashback_

_After Lucy left the table, I felt really horrible because I know that she was hurt by what I just did and I just ignored her. I really wanted to go after her but then Levy suddenly excused herself, I notice that the two have been ignoring each other too. I hope everything work out for the two of them. After lunch, we went to our class first but Gray had suddenly called me._

_"Natsu can I talk to you alone?" He said in a serious expression. I nodded and followed him while the others left to their respective class, I really don't mind missing a class._

_We went to the back of the school, where no one was there. He face me with a serious expression_

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He said glaring at me._

_"What?!" Growled at him, I was now glaring back at him_

_"You heard me, you've been a really dick to Lucy since this morning!"_

_"You think I want that?! I'm doing my best to adjust to all that's been happening now! it's not my fault you suddenly took advantage of me being gone and asked Lucy out!" Okay I didn't really mean what I said on the last part I was just pissed off._

_"oh if you put it at that then, it's also not my fault that you suddenly decided to leave for three months without saying a word!"_

_"I already told you guys what happened!"_

_"How would we know you were going to come back, when you did the exact same thing before, except that it's much worst before you left without saying a word!" I was taken aback by what he said, he still holds on to that?! and Why is he bringing that up now?!_

_"Why are you bringing that up, I already said I was sorry. What else do you want me to say" I'm really getting pissed off and I'm only inches away from punching his face._

_"Well you can say that you're are coward who can't even fight for the person you claim that you like Lucy but all you do is act like a shithead" that's when I hit my limit and punched him._

_"Why isn't it true what I just said. What have you done to fight for Lucy" He taunted _

_"I didn't want to do anything that will damage our friendship!" Shit I sound like a fucking sissy._

_"You sound like a fucking girl and that's just full of shit!"_

_"Whatever! I'm going to fight for her then and this time I won't back down, even if its you!" I said glaring at him._

_"I won't either" _

_After that I left him and decided to skip class. I went to the roof top thinking of what Gray had said. It's true that I never did anything when I found out that the two of them were dating and just accepted it as it is. I thought that everything will be alright but seeing as how things turned out today, I guess not. I decided, this time I'm going to do it differently. I'm going to do what I think I should have done from the beginning, which is to fight for Lucy._

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

After that I sent a message for Lucy, I wanted to tell her how I felt that time but I guess things didn't go as planned but I guess it's fine there's always another day to tell her. Just then I heard someone from the door and when I went out of the room I saw Gray

"Hey" He greeted

"Hey, I thought you were going to be crying and not come home today because of what happened earlier" I said smirking

"Yeah right you wish" He answered back like nothing even happened between them. that's always how they were they would fight and the next time they saw each other it's like nothing happened.

The day ended and I'm glad that now everything fine now, everything's fine with me and Gray, then I was able to fixed everything with Lucy. I just hope tomorrow would be less tiring than this one though.

* * *

><p><strong>*EXTRA* <strong>

**Gray's POV (AFTER NATSU LEFT)**

After Natsu left I slump in the ground trying to

"Wow, that's intense. I think that's the first time I saw you two fight like that" I heard someone said when I looked where the voice came from I saw Jellal smiling at me.

"Oh it's just you"

"And me" Another guy said and that's when I notice Gajeel was there too.

"What are you two doing here anyway"

"That's the first time you saw them fight like that? How about the other times that they fought?" Gajeel asked ignoring my question.

"Well most of those fight were just idiotic and sometimes they fight because of... well nothing, but this time there's actually a relevant topic" Jellal answered while Gajeel nodded.

"I'm here you know!" I snapped getting irritated at the two.

"but seriously why did you refer to Natsu as a 'fucking girl' you know you're being a sexist, if Erza heard you his going to show you what a 'girl' can do"

I shivered thinking about it "Whatever" I muttered like I didn't care but it kind scared the hell out of me.

"But that was really an idiotic move on your part Gray, you know that you've technically already lost the fight for Lucy right? because I'm pretty sure Lucy still likes Natsu" Jellal said

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think I said all that stuff to Natsu"

"Sometimes I wonder whether you too are best of friends or enemies, you guys always fight but the two of you actually get along really well" Jellal said smiling at me

"Shut up already"

Gajeel suddenly sat beside me and I looked at him weirdly. He suddenly pat my back

"It's okay Fullbuster, you can cry if you want." He said mocking me then the two of them started laughing

"The hell are you talking about!" just then, I felt my phone vibrate and saw a message from Lucy.

"Who's that?" Jellal asked

"It's Lucy, she's asking where I am" I answered

"I bet the next text would be that you guys need to talk" Gajeel said jokingly

"She just texted again, she said she needs to tell me something" I said. Both of them didn't said anything.

"Well that was fast" Gajeel said

"Anyway, I'll go on ahead. See you guys around"

"Okay, just remember Gray, if you need a shoulder to cry on you can cry on Jellal" Gajeel joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Shut up you metal freak!" Me and Jellal both shouted at the same time.

I left the two and started walking to the school gate to wait for Lucy.

I sigh, I guess this is where it ends. I just hope that Natsu gets his shit together so that everything still works out for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally done! I hope you like this chapter since a lot of you are waiting for a NALU**

**Anyway have you guys read the manga yet?! I was able to finish this chapter because I got inspired after reading it. Whenever I get excited about something I get motivated in writing XD. I won't spoil you guys, so I'm going to stop blabbering about it.**

**Did you guys enjoy the chapter?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
